El reencuentro HHr
by Fabs7
Summary: Han pasado dos años después de que él se fue sin dar previo aviso, ella ha decidido rehacer su vida sin mayor cambio; pero un reencuentro inesperado ¿podría cambiar la historia?


**El reencuentro**

Habían pasado casi dos años desde la última vez que se habían visto, todo había seguido como lo acostumbrado, lo habitual, sin cambios, sin novedades relevantes. Aquella noche no había cambiado nada; las reglas continuaban siendo las mismas.

Ella continuaba siendo la misma mujer de años atrás, decidida, arriesgada y hasta inquieta. No se había detenido ante lo que esa noche había dejado. No había cambiado nada de lo que tenía, no era su estilo deshacerse de las cosas que de pronto dejaban de importarle. Fuerte como siempre continúo su vida sin muchos cambios; su trabajo permaneció igual, su oficina seguía pulcra como en los viejos tiempos.

Ella no cambiaba, no se postraba ante los reveses que a veces la vida puede dar; mantenía siempre la frente en alto, pero había algo en sus ojos que ni el éxito profesional ni los logros que éste puede ofrecer pueden ocultar.

El ventanal de su oficina seguía como antes, fastuoso, enorme; mostrando a su dueña la panorámica de la ciudad que la había visto crecer. La dueña del ventanal seguía de pie frente a él admirando el paisaje que se le ofrecía. El tiempo tenía ritmo, el ritmo del otoño cuando el invierno le sigue los pasos.

Él; él era imposible, un sueño, un pensamiento, una idea, un deseo; sólo eso. Un niño curioso e inquieto en cuerpo de hombre, y ella una mujer centrada, pero sin rumbo. Ni polos opuestos, ni almas gemelas; sólo dos personas solas, que se encontraron por casualidad, por coincidencia o por destino.

La tarde lentamente se disolvía con la noche, y ella se perdía en la oscuridad de su oficina, sola como siempre, sumergida en su trabajo; sin embargo el crepúsculo que invadió a la ciudad fue más fuerte que la obsesión laboral de ella. La inminente noche la invitaba a seguirla; y ella no podía negarse.

Él, el eterno aventurero, el ausente, el despreocupado; había regresado de su exilio voluntario. Las calles de la ciudad lo embargaban, lo llenaban de recuerdos; y la añoranza de sus cercanas mocedades lo cegó, le abrió camino a su destartalado y nostálgico corazón y sus pasos recorrieron las huellas que un día había dejado.

Los rayos de la luna bañaban por completo la ciudad; la noche había caído inundando todo a su paso, con nostalgia de un pasado no muy lejano y un futuro sin expectativas. La alameda con sus farolas antiguas enmarcaban el paso del hombre nostálgico, las cafeterías y restaurantes que en ella se encontraban le llenaban de recuerdos, le invadían por completo.

No muy lejos de ahí estaba el parque central, el lugar de los reencuentros de los viejos amigos, el lugar que guardaba recuerdos de una memoria colectiva de no hacía mucho tiempo. A unas cuantas cuadras, un edificio se veía casi apagado; sólo unas luces destacaban a través de las ventanas y el ventanal del piso superior se había quedado solo. La mujer que le acompañaba ya no estaba; invadida por la embriaguez de esa noche; sus pies la habían llevado cerca de sus recuerdos, su reciente melancolía había guiado sus pasos y un aroma a café la conducía a sus años vividos.

El parque central nunca había estado como esa noche, plagado de recuerdos, de nostalgia, de una luz que proyectaba la luna y que pocas noches se había visto. Ella estaba ahí, colmada de memorias, llena de sentimientos que ya había olvidado; sentada en una banca que un día estuvo llena de risas adolescentes y chistes sin sentido y que ahora sólo enmarcaba su soledad.

Él con un vaso de café en la mano recorría despacio y sin prisa ese parque como un fantasma buscando su vida terrenal. Los rayos de luna y las luces de las farolas del parque parecían no poder vencer a la oscuridad de esa noche y mucho menos opacar la luz que la luna había ofrecido. Él buscaba un lugar para sentarse y lo encontró en esa banca. Él y ella sentados ahí, los polos que no son opuestos, pero que tampoco son almas gemelas; cerca como antes y lejos como los últimos años.

Dos viejos amigos, dos viejos amantes, dos solitarios más solos que nunca. Los minutos pasaban sin prisa, parecía que se detenían, que daban tiempo a que la luz apareciera y confrontara a los esquivos personajes de esa escena. Ella se mantuvo inmóvil, con la mirada perdida. Él al reincorporarse de su letargo se arriesgó a socializar con su desconocida compañera de asiento.

Él sólo dijo –hola– y sonrió como si nada, como si se conocieran. Ella despertó para dirigir su mirada a su lado derecho, respondiendo el saludo como dos desconocidos. Unos segundos pasaron, las miradas se cruzaron intentando reconocerse y lo hicieron, los dos desconocidos nostálgicos se advirtieron descubiertos. Siempre fueron ellos, ella y él; los desconocidos del parque, los amigos de hace años, los amantes de hace poco. El exiliado y la mujer del ventanal.

Amor, soledad, deseo, pasión, nostalgia o quizás una mezcla de todos esos sentimientos cayó sobre la noche, sobre el jardín, sobre la banca, sobre el par de desconocidos que se reconocían. Nunca la noche había sido bañada por esa luz que en esos momentos iluminaba los rostros de él y ella. Nunca todo se había fusionado como en esa noche, en que sentimientos, recuerdos, anhelos y cuerpos conspiraron para un reencuentro.

Ambos se perdieron en los ojos del otro, el marrón y el verde se fusionaron en una quimera que podía sentirse en el ambiente; los minutos pasaban, la noche se hacía más fría y aún no había palabras; palabras que se hacen vanas, sin sentido cuando los ojos y los cuerpos hablan por si mismos. Las manos de ese hombre y de esa mujer se encontraron sin buscarse, ya se conocían, se extrañaban.

Él parecía igual, como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado; pero había algo nuevo en el rostro de aquella mujer, algo que en otros años no habría necesitado llevar, unas gafas transparentes enmarcaban su mirada marrón y había algo más, algo que por la tarde mientras miraba desde su enorme ventanal a la ciudad no tenía: algo en sus ojos, algo diferente; tal vez una luz aún oculta detrás de sus anteojos.

Sus ojos dejaron de verse, pero sus manos seguían entrelazadas como si soltarse significará el fin de todo, el fin del reencuentro. No había explicaciones, no había nada, sólo ellos dos bajo la noche, cobijados por los recuerdos y por la mezcla de sentimientos; aún se deseaban, de eso no había duda; pero ¿sería amor lo que de nuevo los unía o sólo deseo y necesidad del uno por el otro?

Eso no importaba, importaba que estuvieran juntos, que por esa noche fueran el uno del otro, no interesaba lo que el amanecer guiado por el alba trajera consigo en un futuro desconocido, lejano o cercano. Él se puso de pie tomando la iniciativa, ella le siguió para fundirse en un abrazo, en la unión que sus cuerpos tanto ansiaban. Ambos sabían lo que querían esa noche, lo que deseaban desde muchos meses atrás; su abrazo se deshizo sin que intervinieran las palabras y sus manos volvieron a entrelazarse tibias en una noche fría.

Caminaron por el parque, reconociendo y recordando momentos que hasta esa tarde les parecían distantes y ajenos, casi como si nunca los hubieran vivido. El silencio seguía invadiendo todo y embriagados en él siguieron un camino nuevo, pero al mismo tiempo un camino conocido; regresaban a su espacio, al lugar donde la tibieza los fundía; la alcoba de él o de ella; su hogar, su refugio, su hoguera perpetua.

El camino a casa se había vuelto diferente al que cada día vivía, el trabajo se había quedado en la oficina resguardado por el ventanal que tantas imágenes le ofrecía. Esa noche su cuerpo no resentía el frío que solía acompañarla semanas atrás. Para él el camino se volvía cada vez más conocido, observaba los cambios que la ciudad había sufrido desde su partida, desde ese día que había decidido dejarlo todo atrás sin importarle nada, sin saber la razón por la cual abandonaba todo.

El coche de ella se detuvo, sólo el eco de los fragores nocturnos se escuchaban. Ellos seguían impávidos, sin palabras; quizás por miedo a arruinarlo todo con palabras inservibles y sin sentido, había mucho de que hablar de eso no había duda; pero no era el momento, no era el lugar, no era la mejor idea. Sus manos seguían entrelazadas y sin necesidad de verse a los ojos o emitir palabra entraron al edificio.

La puerta del departamento se abrió a su paso y por primera vez desde su reencuentro en el parque ambos cruzaron sus miradas, un aroma a café los recibió y él le brindo una sonrisa, de esas que sólo él podía ofrecer, de esas sonrisas acompañadas con un guiño que sólo eran de ella y para ella. Los dos rompieron el contacto visual y él le cedió el paso como todo un caballero, ella sólo se sonrió para si misma, era algo a lo que aún no se acostumbraba. Ambos dejaron sus abrigos en el perchero de la entrada y ella se dirigió sin reservas a la cocina, como si fuera algo habitual tenerlo a él en casa.

Él revisaba cada detalle que le pareciera desconocido, tratando de hacerse de más recuerdos, o tal vez era su instinto por averiguar si había algo nuevo, algo oculto. En la sala de estar se topó con varios reconocimientos laborales, no pudo contener una sonrisa triunfal y llena de orgullo; encontró una fotografía de su ya lejana adolescencia; al lado de la foto un álbum, no se resistió a abrirlo y dentro descubrió fotografías antiguas de ella con sus amigos más cercanos, su tendencia a indagar a cuanto le interesaba le hizo atreverse a remover entre las fotos y al final del álbum encontró una que llamo su atención; una de ellos. Al parecer sus memorias fotográficas se habían bloqueado porque no recordó cuando la habían tomado, se hundió en sus recuerdos y éstos ayudados con los detalles que la fotografía le otorgaban lo llevaron dos años atrás, a una noche de invierno en la ciudad, una cafetería, el coche de ella, dos vasos de café.

_Habían acordado salir para platicar de lo que había ocurrido los últimos meses que no se habían visto y festejar de manera sencilla las fiestas de fin de año que no podrían pasar juntos. No creían necesario gastar de más o alardear de cómo se debe celebrar esas fiestas; preferían sólo conversar de ellos, de sus trabajos, de sus amigos. Ella pasaría por él e irían por un café, se quedarían allí o quizás caminarían por las calles del centro, anhelando volver a la vieja escuela que una vez los reunió. La conversación los llevó a un lugar alejado del ruido de la ciudad que en pleno diciembre la invadía. La noche fría los cobijaba como muchas otras veces lo había hecho, subieron al capo del coche e hicieron lo que solían hacer cuando se encontraban._

_Contaron las estrellas, las mismas estrellas que siempre los fascinaban y que nunca acababan de contar. La mano de él encontró la tibia mano de ella y las entrelazaron, era una reacción casi inmediata e instintiva. Como siempre, los silencios nunca eran incómodos, eran casi necesarios para transmitirse sus pensamientos más profundos, sin estropearlos con palabras entrecortadas y nerviosas. _

_No se dieron cuenta de cuanto tiempo pasaron recostados en el capo bajo el manto oscuro y estrellado que la noche les había regalado, hasta que una luz y una voz les perturbó; un oficial de policía se les acercó para advertirles que deberían retirarse de ahí, provocando la sonrisa de ambos debido a que el oficial había insinuado que estar recostados en un coche viendo el cielo estrellado era un acto inadecuado e inmoral. Él sonrió más ampliamente al notar la reacción indignada de su acompañante y su casi inmediato reclamo al oficial, protesta que se vio truncada cuando él posó su mano en su hombro para detenerla. _

Sonrió al volver a vivir aquellos instantes y de pronto notó que ya habían pasado dos años y que las cosas no eran como antes, recordó la vida que había llevado para después abandonar. Él se atrevió a encender el equipo de sonido y no se sorprendió al escuchar una canción ya conocida Is this love de Whitesnake se hizo escuchar en un volumen bajo.

Ella seguía en la cocina, no habían pasado más que escasos minutos para que él redescubriera la vida que había llevado y abandonado sin más. Él hundido en sus memorias con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro denotando la emoción que le embargaba por estar de vuelta; cerró el álbum fotográfico que había abierto no sin antes ver de nuevo la foto que le había colmado de recuerdos y lo devolvió a su lugar, no se percató que su amiga había abandonado la cocina y se había reunido a hurtadillas con él en la sala. Ella lo veía de espaldas, se le notaba casi inexpresiva de no ser por una fina línea trazada en sus labios.

Volteó sintiendo la mirada de ella y al verle detrás de él sólo pudo sonreír; fue una sonrisa compartida que parecía iluminar por completo la estancia; ella sonrió más ampliamente al ver el gesto de él y levantó sus manos para mostrarle lo que traía: dos tazas de café; la sonrisa envolvió un gesto cómplice que sólo ellos dos conocían.

Las razones que los habían alejado eran confusas y al mismo tiempo claras, pero ninguno de los dos tenía la intención de recordarlas; el tiempo lo cura todo, y si algún día hubo heridas, ya se habían cerrado. Indudablemente las heridas siempre dejan cicatrices, algunas marcan la vida más que otras, eso para los dos era innegable; y finalmente que presumiríamos si no tuviéramos cicatrices.

Ella se acercó a él acortando la distancia que había entre los dos y le ofreció una de las tazas, un contacto visual más intenso entre ambos se hizo presente.

-No respondiste mi "hola" en el parque –dijo él casi en susurro.

-¿Era necesario? –Preguntó ella sonriendo.

-No, pero Hola de nuevo –respondió él con otra sonrisa.

-Hola –contestó ella con una mueca de fastidio fingido, –situaciones como estas me provocan preguntarme quién de los dos será más fastidioso y terco ¿tú o yo? –dijo ella acercándose al sofá para tomar asiento; él la imitó antes de responder.

-No lo sé, pero sé quien de los dos habla más y ese no soy yo.

El silencio que había escapado de la habitación volvió a aparecer, el contacto visual se rompió y ambos parecían más interesados en puntos específicos de la estancia; sólo el leve murmullo de la música se escuchaba.

Quizás no esperaban un reencuentro tan pronto; lo deseaban de eso no había duda, pero dos años parecían un tiempo muy prolongado y a la vez extremadamente corto, como si todo lo que habían vivido hubiera sido ayer. Sus anteriores encuentros siempre estuvieron enmarcados por los amigos que ambos compartían desde años atrás, esos encuentros ocasionales y anticipados donde solían reunirse para pasar el rato, beber un café o una copa, platicar sus más recientes aventuras y disfrutar el momento recordando las viejas historias que todos conocían y de las que todos sabían el final, momentos para reírse de ellos mismos y del resto, para hacer evidente que todos habían cambiado y que eso marcaba sus vidas de una manera diferente a como la vivieron años antes.

Esta vez su reencuentro no había sido premeditado, él había aparecido como si nada hubiera pasado, como si los años no hubieran transcurrido, como si su ausencia hubiera pasado desapercibida. Este había sido hasta el momento un reencuentro casi silencioso, como muchos y como ninguno, lleno de preguntas que no sabían cómo plantearse, de dudas, de deseos, de respuestas físicas inmediatas e instintivas; una noche fría como muchas que hubo antes, un departamento tibio que ya conocían y el café, el delicioso aroma a café que desde varios años atrás los había acompañado.

Ambos bebían de sus tazas de café sin atreverse a fusionar sus miradas, cómo deberían sentirse después de todo, después de que él se había marchado sin dar aviso o fecha de regreso. Sus manos sobre el sofá se buscaban y sin que pasara mucho tiempo se encontraron aún cuando sus ojos seguían luchando por evitarse y encontrarse, luchando por no perderse en una mirada abrasadora.

Él tomó el valor que necesitaba para atreverse a cortar de tajo el silencio que los envolvía:

–Veo que la vida te está tratando bien, me alegra que estés bien. –sentencio convencido.

Ella volvió su mirada a él antes de responderle con una calma arrolladora: –No me quejo, llevo un par de años enfocándome en independizarme por completo y parece que lo estoy logrando. Y a ti ¿cómo te va? –finalizó su pregunta con una sonrisa de esas que sólo a él le dirigía.

–Bien, tampoco me puedo quejar, pero te confieso que extrañaba muchas cosas que alejé de mí al irme. –Respondió con una mueca que parecía mostrar que ese tema era algo delicado de tratar. Ella bebió un sorbo de café antes de intentar encarar el tema:

–Me imagino que no ha sido nada fácil alejarte de todo lo que te costó construir, pero estás de vuelta y eso me alegra de verdad. –sonrió ante la mirada atónita de su amigo, que esperaba tal vez otra respuesta.

–Aún a veces me pregunto si fue buena idea marcharme –dijo él tratando de no parecer ansioso por saber la opinión de su amiga.

–Siempre hemos creído que las cosas llegan de manera que no podemos describir, irte quizás fue algo que necesitabas hacer ¿no lo crees? –completó ella sin titubear.

Un silencio como los que continuamente aparecían entre ellos se hizo presente, él no esperaba esa respuesta y a pesar de que sabía que su compañera en esa habitación siempre sabía que decir, no le sorprendería ni tomaría a mal un momento de impulsividad de su parte, reclamándole haber dejado todo sin avisar a nadie que se iba a quién sabe dónde o un golpe en el brazo o hasta un arrebato de histeria pura, pero nada lo único que obtuvo de ella fue la respuesta que mucho tiempo atrás ellos mismos habían comentado sobre el futuro y las decisiones que debían tomar.

De un momento a otro él se puso de pie deshaciendo el agarre de manos que ambos tenían, dejando su taza de café en la mesita de la estancia, no pudo soportar lo que le pareció una clara indiferencia a lo que sus actos de un par de años atrás habían causado en alguien tan cercano a él, específicamente en ella.

–No entiendo, de verdad que no entiendo. ¿No piensas reclamarme o al menos preguntarme por qué me fui? –Soltó él desesperado por la falta de interés de ella.

Ella sólo se limitaba a verle con su rostro imperturbable y calmo, dejando su taza de café a un lado de la de su acompañante y se acercó a él: –No te voy a reclamar por algo que tú decidiste y que seguramente te ha dejado marcado, siempre he respetado tus decisiones y tú las mías –tomó su manos y la distancia entre ambos casi se extinguió. Él sólo la abrazo y ella respondió el abrazo de la misma manera intensa en que él lo hacía, jamás espero que ella reaccionara así, espero eso de su mejor amigo, de otras personas cercanas a él, pero no de ella, no después de todo.

_Todo había cambiado desde que semanas antes de que él partiera, ella le informara que algo no andaba bien, existía la posibilidad de que estuviera embarazada. Él se alejó, se perdió, se escondió como un cobarde, como el niño aterrado que jamás había sido; ella por otro lado se mantuvo serena, asustada pero tranquila, en completo silencio, guardando el secreto sin que alguien pudiera siquiera sospechar. Dos años después él volvía a aparecer como si nada, como si no hubiera escapado; pretendiendo que todo siguiera igual, pero sabiendo en el fondo que eso era imposible. Para él irse había implicado alejarse de su mundo, de una vida a la que se estaba acostumbrando, una vida a la que se había acostumbrado, alejarse de todo lo que supuestamente amaba. _

_Era fácil recordar como había iniciado todo; finalizaba el último curso escolar y la vida con sus amargas y dulces sorpresas tenía preparados caminos diferentes para él, para ella y para el resto de sus amigos más cercanos; el tiempo se encargaría de sanar heridas y disimular cicatrices, de esas cicatrices que jamás se desvanecen por completo. Los meses se deslizaron lentamente como transitan los días fríos y sin sol, esos días cuando no se sabe a que hora amanece y a que hora la luz del día da paso a la oscura noche y sin poder notar cuanto tiempo pasa en ese lapso._

Los años pasaron y de los muchachos que algún día habían compartido aula, aventuras, amigos, sueños, triunfos y fracasos; sólo quedaba el recuerdo. Ella se había convertido en una mujer exitosa unida al recuerdo de sus años efebos, pero alejada de esa vida. Él se había transformado en un aventurero sin remedio, autoexiliado de la vida que él mismo había construido, un hombre exitoso y enfocado, había dejado atrás al muchacho que en sus mocedades no tenía un camino que seguir. Los años suelen cambiar a las personas en algunos aspectos o en otros casos las cambian por completo y para ellos los años no habían pasado en vano. A pesar de sus constantes reuniones con sus amigos, el distanciamiento era evidente y poco a poco se habían alejado de la vida que en otros años habían construido. Sin embargo ellos dos mantenían una relación extremadamente estrecha, se veían cada fin de semana y de no ser posible trataban de hacer un espacio en sus agendas para verse sólo por unos minutos, se mantenían en contacto permanente sin que faltara un solo día sin recibir noticias uno del otro. Su amistad se había convertido en algo sumamente necesario para ellos, algo que los mantenía en el piso y aferrados a la vida que habían dejado atrás.

Aún manteniendo una amistad tan estrecha, dos años después de salir de la escuela las numerosas actividades de ambos los alejaron poco a poco y sus visitas se volvieron más esporádicas, las cosas empezaban a cambiar entre ellos, ahora no sólo se contaban sus actividades curriculares, ahora también para ambos las relaciones sentimentales empezaban a cobrar fuerza y los dos constantemente se pedían consejos "amorosos", finalmente eran buenos amigos y una de sus labores era fungir como fieles consejeros. Él continuaba siendo inseguro en cuanto a entablar una relación con una chica, solía dejarse llevar por las apariencias y las banalidades que continuamente acarreaba cada posible conquista. El tiempo, la edad y las experiencias los hacían madurar continuamente, pero seguían siendo dependientes el uno del otro, ambos trataban de iniciar una relación, pero la inseguridad de verse cada vez más alejados los limitaba.

Era imposible para ambos imaginarse alejados uno del otro, habían creado sin querer una relación de dependencia, tanto que uno no podía hacer algo sin que el otro diera su aprobación; las visitas se volvieron frecuentes como en los viejos tiempos. Sus fines de semana que anteriormente eran solitarios para los dos, terminaron compartiéndolos acompañando sus frías tardes de invierno y las calurosas del verano; el desayuno era un circo todas las mañanas de sábado y de domingo, un desorden que cubría toda la cocina sin un resultado que los dejara asombrados y satisfechos. Sus casas ya no eran celdas solitarias en una prisión abierta, él iba continuamente al departamento de ella y ella a la casa de él, dividiendo los gastos de las continuas comidas que compartían.

Tenían casi veinte años cuando el destino, la vida o lo que sea que se encargue de mover el mundo decidió cambiar el rumbo de sus vidas aunque fuera sólo unos milímetros de dónde quizás deberían estar. Él invadido por una valentía innata le había preguntado a su mejor amiga sobre su intimidad, si bien era claro que la amistad que habían desarrollado estaba fundada en la confianza y el apoyo incondicional, parecía que esta vez él se había extralimitado al cuestionarle sobre cosas que sólo le incumbían a ella; ella por su parte al notar que la confianza entre ambos había llegado a esos extremos optó por devolverle la pregunta: De todos tus prospectos amorosos ¿con quién habría querido intimar? La pregunta era clara y también era evidente que ninguno de los dos había iniciado su vida sexual para sorpresa de ambos, más por parte de ella quien suponía que su amigo tendría ya un larga lista de mujeres en su haber.

Ese momento había sido guardado herméticamente en la memoria de los dos amigos durante todo ese tiempo, pareciera que ninguno de los dos quisiera recordar que el momento había resultado embarazoso y revelador, la pregunta que él soltó los había dejado despojados de su propia intimidad. La respuesta a la pregunta no era compleja, pero si difícil de responder con total sinceridad; ella no quería responder hasta que él respondiera, absurda resultaba esa situación cuando él fue quien preguntó primero. La cosa no era sencilla, responderle eso a su mejor amigo la dejaría en evidencia, aunque más ya no podía estar. Él por su parte también se sentiría expuesto si le respondía de una buena vez, pero qué podía hacer, él había empezado el estúpido juego de "revélame tus intimidades" y ahora tenía que responder, lo difícil sería mentirle a ella, a quien jamás podía engañar por más que lo intentara.

Respuestas, respuestas; se necesitaban respuestas a una sola pregunta y la respuesta era más que obvia, la respuesta estaba reflejada en los ojos del otro, esa era la razón que dificultaba responder sin tapujos.

_Ambos lo sabían, era difícil ocultarse algo tan "importante" como eso, el silencio en esa ocasión como en muchas otras había invadido el parque en el que estaban, una larga caminata de las que acostumbraban los había dirigido ahí, donde años después se reencontrarían. Esa tarde soleada se veía opacada por una nube gris que se posó sobre la ciudad casi al caer la noche, un cielo nublado y un silencio abrazaban a los dos jóvenes amigos; sus ojos se evitaron por largo rato tratando de ocultar la respuesta que en el fondo ansiaban, pero finalmente sus miradas se fundieron en un sueño ocre con destellos de esmeralda._

_Como en muchas circunstancias las palabras terminaban sobrando entre ellos y esta no era la excepción, después de verse por unos segundos y traducirse mutuamente la respuesta con sólo una mirada, se sonrieron como antes venciendo el pánico que aparentemente los había atacado, fue una sonrisa extensa, genuina como todas, como las de siempre; estaban mostrando su madurez y su confianza, sin dejar que la "declaración" que ambos se habían trasmitido en silencio rompiera el fuerte lazo que desde antes los unía._

_Unas ligera llovizna comenzó a caer por toda la ciudad sin olvidarse del parque donde ellos estaban, no corrieron hacia ningún lado para evitar mojarse, disfrutaron de lo que pocas veces podían hacer, ver caer la lluvia en completa paz y en un descanso de sus labores habituales; caminaron por el parque un rato más y la lluvia comenzaba a empaparlos mientras la gente que se cubría de la incesante tormenta los observaba con curiosidad._

_Como en los viejos tiempos de su no tan lejana adolescencia ambos se reían de su aspecto desaliñado y finalmente decidieron irse a caminando a buscar refugio y cambiar sus ropas que a esas alturas escurrían. Sus pasos los guiaron al departamento de ella, el refugio más cercano desde el parque. Las risas y el agua inundaron el vestíbulo del edificio y a su paso las escaleras de los tres pisos que subieron terminaban encharcadas por el agua y el eco de sus risas. Ella abrió la puerta de su departamento y el inigualable aroma a café los recibió, pero ahora acompañado de otro olor particular: café quemado; al percibir el aroma ambos unieron sus miradas y sólo atinaron a reírse con más ganas, uno de los dos había dejado una de las dos cafeteras encendida desde la hora del desayuno y ninguno de los dos pretendía aceptar el error._

_Una guerra de palabras y reclamos fingidos estalló en la cocina y las risas seguían llenando el lugar, era claro que nadie pensaba culparse por el incidente, la cocina se vació de su presencia y la estancia los cobijo con la chimenea que él hábilmente había encendido. Ambos se despojaron de sus ropas más mojadas y ella rápidamente encontró unas batas de baño y un par de frazadas para cubrirse de un frío que de pronto empezó a azotar la ciudad, tomo una bata y una frazada para si misma y le brindó otra a su amigo antes de volver a la cocina por un par de tazas de café que aún quedaba en la otra cafetera. Al volver a la estancia se encontró con su joven amigo envuelto en la frazada y frente a la chimenea, le acompañó y ofreció una de las tazas. Los dos bebieron el café como si fuera un fresco vaso de agua en un caluroso día de verano, el silencio y el crujir de la madera incendiada les acompaño durante esos breves minutos; ambos se notaban calmos y serenos como siempre, como cada día que habían pasado juntos los últimos meses. Él se removió un poco de su lugar y saco debajo de su frazada uno de los cojines que estaban en el sofá, ella seguía inmóvil y quieta disfrutando del último sorbo de café que estaba en su taza, la tranquilidad se rompió cuando él la atacó sin consideración aventándole el mullido cojín en la cara, provocando una nueva guerra de reclamos simulados y golpes atisbados con almohadones y cojines._

_Una incesante persecución se suscitó en el departamento, una serie de caídas le siguió y un montón de libros y objetos que permanecían en las estanterías caían a su paso y otra vez las risas envolvían cada habitación del departamento, minutos después del inicio de la guerra, la batalla se centró donde había iniciado: la estancia; los adolescentes de unos años atrás volvían, ambos se olvidaron por unos minutos de las responsabilidades que conforme crecían aumentaban, era sólo un momento para relajarse. Los cojines y las almohadas volaban por todo el lugar y en un desborde de adrenalina él se lanzó sobre ella dejándola caer sobre las frazadas que habían abandonado frente a la chimenea, quedó sobre ella con una almohada en sus manos en posición amenazante, pero con una sonrisa amplia que compartía con su mejor amiga. Ella por su lado mantenía un cojín que le servía para contrarrestar el ataque de su amigo; las miradas se fundieron en una, la sonrisa compartida poco a poco se deshizo, él se desasió de su suave arma y ella se rindió soltando su blando escudo; el brillo de sus ojos se intensificó, ella mordió su labio inferior y él esbozo una leve sonrisa que provocó una ligera relajación de su parte y que ella aprovecharía para atacar de nueva cuenta en la batalla de almohadazos que minutos antes habían iniciado, dando un certero golpe en la oreja izquierda de su amigo, causando la pérdida del equilibrio de él, lo cual le daba a ella una ventaja para mantener el control del juego; era su turno para someterlo e imitó la posición que segundos antes él había tenido, ella estaba ahora sobre él lista para atestarle un nuevo golpe y él estaba indefenso sin arma o escudo esponjoso para evitarlo, las risas habían cesado y sólo unas sonrisas cómplices se mantenían en sus rostros, el silencio de nueva cuenta hacía acto de protagonismo; él sonrió y se levantó un poco en señal de tregua y ella accedió incorporándose y sentándose sobre el cojín que traía en la mano. Se volvieron entre si y se sonrieron nuevamente, esta vez la sonrisa era diferente, no era la misma sonrisa que solían mostrarse en otros tiempos, esta era una sonrisa llena de complicidad, pero de una complicidad distinta, una complicidad que sólo era suya y que estaba surgiendo a partir de ese momento. Los dos estaban sentados nuevamente sobre la alfombra que estaba frente a la chimenea compartiendo esa nueva sonrisa que recién estaban descubriendo, el espacio entre ellos disminuía en un momento que se volvía eterno, sus ojos seguían manteniéndose quietos unos sobre los otros luchando por intensificarse cada vez más, la lluvia seguía cayendo y las llamas continuaban crepitando, la distancia se redujo hasta convertirse en nada y lo inevitable sucedió, los labios de ella temblaron sin explicación ante el roce de los labios de su mejor amigo y las manos de él junto a su torpe cuerpo temblaron también, la lucha entre sus miradas había cesado para relajarse y entregarse a la sensación desconocida que estaban experimentando, lo inimaginable estaba sucediendo, lo que nunca creyeron posible ahora lo era. Las manos de ella aún temblorosas se posaron en el rostro de él y pudo sentir la creciente barba de su amigo de una manera diferente; las manos de él igual de trémulas que las de ella se posaron sobre sus brazos de modo lerdo tratando de acercarla más hacia él. Por instinto o por alguna extraña razón con el pasar de los segundos, los labios de ambos se acompasaron dejando de lado torpeza del principio y el contacto se volvió más íntimo; los labios de ambos se estaban reconociendo con cada movimiento armonioso que se propiciaban, los dedos de ella recorrieron el rostro de él hasta encontrar su cabello húmedo, sus cuerpos se acomodaron hasta lograr que ambos pudieran fundirse en un abrazo, donde él podía tocar la cintura de ella y ambos podían descubrir una nueva forma de abrazarse._

_El momento se hacía eterno y memorable, pero poco a poco los dos deshicieron el abrazo, las manos de ella se desprendieron del rostro de él y sus labios tuvieron que despedirse en una terrible agonía convertida en un cosquilleo desmesurado, sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse y los dos amigos volvieron a compartir la misma sonrisa cómplice que los había llevado al instante que se había vuelto perpetuo e inmortal. Él se levantó y le tendió una mano a su amiga, ambos sabían lo que estaba por pasar._

_Él caminó a la habitación de huéspedes y ella se dirigió a la cocina; minutos después ambos volvieron a encontrarse en la estancia, sonrieron y se encaminaron a la puerta, él salió del departamento y sólo pudo balbucear: –Te veo por aquí mañana para el desayuno. Ella sonrió y sólo consiguió responder: –Muy bien, aún tienes que limpiar la cafetera. Los dos sonrieron y él abandonó por completo el departamento con un gesto de despedida y ella cerró la puerta después de devolver el guiño._

Era imposible saber que pensaba ese par de amigos, esa noche donde quizás el destino había propiciado su reencuentro, pero si algo debían estar cavilando era cómo sus caminos se habían truncado en un cruce y se habían separado tanto después de ser senderos paralelos que guiaban a un destino casi afín; mientras los recuerdos de tantos años se reunían poco a poco en un hervidero de vivencias compartidas entre ambos donde las mismas los habían llevado a ese preciso instante tan inesperado que compartían abrazados, con el aroma a café rodeándolos y con el silencio como su mejor aliado.

Algo era absolutamente claro, los recuerdos volvían asaltando todo a su paso robándoles la poca calma que sus rostros reflejaban, no era sencillo asimilar como su amistad se había quebrantado a tal punto que de los inseparables amigos que en su juventud habían sido, de pronto un día se olvidaran uno del otro y abandonándose casi por dos años.

En el fondo ella quería saber porque él se había ido, muy en sus adentros sospechaba el porqué, pero no sabía si quería saberlo en realidad. Él esperaba que ella le preguntara, que le reclamara una respuesta a una pregunta que ella aún no hacía; se sentía en deuda en ofrecerle una explicación, pero ella no pretendía exigir nada.

Aún cobijados en su tibio abrazo podían recordar todo lo que le había seguido a esa tarde lluviosa y lo que posteriormente había sucedido, lo que paso esa noche había sido sólo el principio de algo que ni ellos podían definir o explicar.

_La mañana siguiente al inesperado "contacto" el sol se negó a mostrarse, pero él apareció temprano afuera del departamento de ella para cumplir con su deber, limpiar la cafetera y claro el desayuno que habían acordado. Ninguno de los dos sintió o creyó sentir que las cosas cambiaran, el abrazo que compartieron al saludarse esa mañana les supo como otros tantos que en otros tiempos habían compartido._

_El desayuno transcurrió como siempre, como cada fin de semana, como siempre las conversaciones entre ellos no tenían fin, siempre había algo de que hablar; sin embargo al igual que la noche anterior últimamente éstas se veían plagadas de discusiones fingidas transformadas en lo que parecía un coqueteo involuntario; continuamente "peleaban" por quién cocinaba mejor sin que alguno de los dos resultara ganador, en realidad ambos sabían que eran pésimos en la cocina. Esa mañana también se mostraban sonrisas diferentes, guiños que anteriormente no se comunicaban, el más característico de ella era morderse el labio inferior, tal como lo había hecho horas antes y el de él consistía en mantener la mirada fija en ella. Por otro lado y sin que de nueva cuenta ambos lo notaran, si había cambios aunque casi imperceptibles para quienes no quieren percibirlos. Además de sus sonrisas y los guiños nuevos, hubo situaciones diferentes a las comunes que parecieron confundirse con la creciente confianza que surgía entre ellos. Ella le ofrecía en la boca a él fruta recién cortada y él instintivamente la aceptaba, como si fuera un acto al que ya estuvieran acostumbrados._

_Sus acciones no podían ocultar que las cosas habían cambiado aunque fuera ligeramente, ese acercamiento de la noche anterior había generado cambios, cambios que ninguno quería advertir. Para ese domingo después del desayuno no había un gran plan, quizá sólo platicar, un paseo como el del día anterior o ver una película; la última opción se veía más tentadora que las anteriores, lo que menos querían era terminar nuevamente empapados, sus amigos no podían reunirse con ellos ese fin de semana y nuevamente sólo quedaban ellos dos. Salieron del departamento de ella y abordaron su coche para dirigirse al centro comercial donde se ubicaba el videoclub, eligieron una película cualquiera, aparentemente su idea era sólo pasar juntos el fin de semana sin esforzarse en elegir o hacer algo que fuera productivo o incitante; tras la sencilla elección pasearon por el centro comercial y aprovecharon para hacer las compras en el supermercado que estaba cerca; esa actividad era una de las tantas que más disfrutaban hacer juntos, era una actividad que realizaban desde que ambos habían decidido vivir solos y que tras los últimos meses hacían con más frecuencia debido a las constantes visitas tanto de uno como otro a sus respectivas casas. Antes de volver a casa pasaron por algo de comer a un restaurante de comida rápida, era la opción más viable para no perder tiempo y evitar la discusión en la cocina. Ambos llevaban una vida bastante desahogada, a su corta edad sus logros escolares habían servido de mucho para lograr que ambos obtuvieran un empleo bien remunerado y además disfrutaban de hacer las cosas por si mismos, sin la necesidad de personas que las hicieran por ellos o les facilitaran los quehaceres._

_El regreso a casa esta vez fue dirigido a la casa de él, era un casa amplia pero no muy ostentosa donde simplemente él pudiera disfrutar de sus días libres acompañado de la gente que estimaba, un lugar donde al salir del trabajo pudiera sentir el calor que le cobijara para poder sentirlo su hogar; tenía un recibidor, una estancia pequeña y un comedor lo bastante espacioso para recibir invitados, una cocina que recientemente usaba más con la visita de su mejor amiga, un jardín amplio donde podía disfrutar de las tardes de verano, tres habitaciones y además un salón multiusos que usaba como sala de juegos y una especie de sala de video completaba la casa de aquel joven en ciernes._

_Al llegar, ella se dirigió sin más a lo que ya consideraba su espacio preferido en esa casa: la cocina ¿la razón? era mucho más espaciosa que la suya para sacar un par de bebidas más del refrigerador. Él se dirigió a la sala de video a adecuar el espacio para ver la película que con "tanta dificultad" habían elegido y cuando estuvo todo listo llamó a su mejor amiga para que le acompañara, para cuando él la llamo ella ya estaba afuera de la sala; ambos se instalaron en un mullido sillón que era el favorito de todos sus amigos los días de reunión, él apagó las luces y ambos se dispusieron a divertirse con la película._

_Los dos amigos reían de cualquier cosa que les resultaba divertida o criticaban el más diminuto error que encontraban, de vez en vez cruzaban miradas sólo para sonreírse de esa extraña manera que habían descubierto el día anterior. La película avanzaba entre risas, críticas y miradas furtivas entre ese par de amigos que estaba a estas alturas completamente tumbados en el sillón, dejando de lado todo el garbo que pudieran mantener durante más de una hora, con los brazos caídos a sus costados y sin fuerza; él trato de recuperar un poco el porte y al moverse su mano se encontró con la de ella, el ligero roce provocó en él la iniciativa de mantener resguardada la mano de su amiga en la suya y así lo hizo, ella no puso ningún reparo y sujetó con firmeza la mano que abrigaba la suya. Era la primera vez que ese gesto se suscitaba y que seguirían haciendo de manera constante hasta convertirse en un gesto reflejo casi como lo era respirar._

_Ese gesto había causado un estremecimiento mayúsculo en ambos, él dejo de prestar atención a la pantalla y centró su atención en la chica que estaba a su lado, ella por su lado y tratando de negarse a si misma que él la observaba con apremio mantenía fija su vista al frente, pero sin prestar atención; la intensa mirada esmeralda que tenía sobre ella pudo más que su persistencia en ver la película y volvió su mirada a su amigo, quien con su mano libre se atrevía a tocar el rostro de ella en una caricia extremadamente suave que recorrió su mejilla hasta llegar a sus labios, labios que esta vez no temblaban como la noche anterior, los ojos de él se posaron sin más remedio en los labios de su amiga e instintivamente ambos disminuyeron la corta distancia que existía entre ellos; la nariz de él rozó suavemente la de ella y sus labios buscaron a los de su mejor amiga como el bailarín que busca a su perfecta pareja de baile para acompasar una danza que sólo es suya, al encontrarlos el cosquilleo de la noche anterior reapareció, ahora recorriendo sus cuerpos desde los labios hasta la punta de los pies, las manos de él igual de trémulas que antes seguían acariciando el rostro de su amiga y buscando más espacios de ella que hasta ese momento desconocía, su cabello, su cuello; mientras ella hacía lo mismo recorriendo el camino que sus manos transitaron la pasada noche; el beso que compartían se intensificó volviéndose más y más demandante, las manos de ambos no se bastaron con acariciar y colmar sus rostros y fueron más allá, las de ella aventurándose a recorrer los brazos de su amigo, el torso definido y las de él ansiando conocer más la anatomía de ella, sin darse cuenta en pocos minutos él estaba sobre ella colmándola de exquisitas caricias y ella devolviéndole el pecado que ambos estaban cometiendo. El aire les faltaba, pero no deseaban culminar el contacto que tanto los llenaba en ese momento, poco a poco la angustia de alejarse apareció y sus labios dejaron de bailar esa danza tan delicada, no sin antes dejar marcados los pasos que definían una gran ejecución del baile con un roce de labios en un vaivén que duró más de lo que creyeron._

_Al separarse por completo y encontrar sus ojos sólo pudieron sonreír sin el más mínimo rastro de sonrojo en sus caras, sus manos aún continuaron unidas, él se levantó y ella le siguió dirigiéndose hacia la cocina. _

– _¿Te apetece una taza de café? –preguntó él sonriéndole mientras le propiciaba un beso en la mano que aún mantenía unida a la suya. _

– _¿Desde cuándo soy yo capaz de negarme a una? –respondió ella devolviéndole la sonrisa._

_Bebieron el café con calma y después ella se fue a su departamento, el lunes volverían a lo habitual, a las responsabilidades._

_Ese fin de semana estuvo llena de primeras veces que encabezarían una serie incontable de sucesos similares entre ambos. Era el inicio de algo, no sabían de que pero algo se había iniciado._

_La semana siguiente no tuvo cambios para ninguno de los dos, sus actividades cubrieron todo su tiempo y no pudieron verse, se extrañaban con las ansias de ver a su mejor amigo tanto uno como otro y para el viernes al ver concluida una semana de arduo trabajo él la llamó para invitarla a tomar algo por la noche ya que el fin de semana no podrían desayunar juntos debido al trabajo que ella tenía pendiente, él pasaría a su oficina y de ahí se irían a donde el cansancio y los deseos de divertirse los llevara, probablemente un restaurante o un café, para su edad los sitios de diversión nocturna serían otros, pero ellos normalmente los evitaban cuando se trataba sólo de ellos dos._

_Pasaba de las ocho de la noche cuando ella por fin salió del edificio donde trabajaba y él ya la esperaba en las escalinatas de la entrada, ella lo vio desde la puerta y bajó los escalones con sigilo para que no la escuchara, al llegar por fin se sentó a su lado él se giro a su lado y le sonrió sin decir nada, ella respondió la sonrisa con una igual, se levantaron y se fundieron en un abrazo amistoso como los de siempre y él con un gesto divertido le indicó que debían irse, ella asintió y sus manos se buscaron sin tardar en encontrarse par unirse con fuerza pero sin perder la suavidad que el acto exigía._

_Se fueron en el coche de ella hacía la cafetería de siempre y ordenaron lo de siempre: café; el tiempo que pasaron en ese lugar transcurrió tan rápido entre conversaciones sobre sus trabajos y demás líos de oficina que ni percibieron como las horas pasaban hasta que vieron al personal levantar el mobiliario en señal de que era hora de cerrar. Salieron del local nuevamente con las manos unidas y él atreviéndose a hacer algo "fuera de lo común" condujo el coche de ella de camino a su casa mientras ella reía burlándose de él por no aprender a conducir del todo aún, ambos bajaron y entraron a la casa dirigiéndose directo al jardín y recostarse en un sillón que estaba ahí para ver el cielo lleno de estrellas que la noche les había regalado. El frío comenzó a azotar la ciudad y él se levantó para ir por una frazada y cubrirse del fresco clima que anunciaba un otoño que no tardaría en venir; cuando volvió echo la frazada sobre ambos y ella se acercó más hacia él, ambos volvieron a entrelazar sus manos, en esta ocasión el tomó las dos de ella para envolverlas e intentar cubrirlas del frío con las suyas, ella viró hacia él y le sonrió acercándose más a su rostro, rozó su mejilla con la suya y él inminentemente buscó sus labios, esos labios que últimamente se habían vuelto el refugio que le brindaban calidez a los suyos, otra vez ambos acompasaron sus cuerpos en un baile excelentemente bien ejecutado colmándose de caricias y roces que lograban estremecerlos y completarlos en el instante. Cuando sus labios se separaron y ambos posaron sus ojos en los del otro, sonrieron como siempre y ella rompió el silencio:_

–_Creo que esto se nos está volviendo un hábito ¿no crees? Él sólo sonrió más ampliamente y respondió con un beso simple y delicado a la vez argumentando: _

–_Creí que te gustaba la rutina, a mi me empieza a gustar._

_Los dos rieron por el comentario y volvieron a repetir el nuevo hábito rutinario que se les presentaba._

_Un rato más tarde ella se levantó del sillón para retirarse a descansar a su departamento y él se ofreció a acompañarla:_

– _¿Estás segura qué no quieres que te acompañe a tu departamento? –preguntó él._

–_No te preocupes en cuanto llegue te aviso, es mejor que descanses –respondió ella muy segura. _

–_Insisto, eres terca como nadie sólo avísame cuando llegues para quedarme tranquilo. – apremió su amigo al acompañarla a su coche._

_Al despedirse lo hicieron con un beso tan íntimo y sencillo donde pudieron expresarse toda la confianza que ambos se tenían y antes de que ella cerrara la puerta del auto él se atrevió a decirle lo que la semana anterior ambos se habían preguntado:_

–_Es contigo con quien quiero estar. –resolvió él sonriendo con un poco de reparo en su voz._

_Ella le devolvió la sonrisa y con la misma timidez le contestó _

–_Yo también contigo._

– _¿Desayunamos el domingo? –Propuso él menos temeroso que segundos antes._

–_Trataré de terminar todo el trabajo mañana –respondió ella viéndolo a los ojos y antes de cerrar la puerta por completo y encaminarse a su morada agregó –pero tú cocinas; te espero a las diez. Ella se fue dejando a su amigo sonriendo y con una idea recorriendo en su cabeza._

La respuesta que habían esperado una semana antes esa madrugada había salido a flote por fin, una respuesta que llevaría implicadas una infinidad de situaciones y que en su reencuentro aún no lograban descifrar.

_Sólo habían pasado pocas horas después de que ella volvió de la casa de su amigo y despertó con un poco de estrés invadiéndola, el trabajo la consumiría todo el día y era urgente terminarlo lo antes posible. Se levantó de su cama se desperezó y aún en pijama fue a su pequeño e improvisado estudio no sin antes pasar a la cocina por una buena taza de café para despertar por completo. Aún mantenía recuerdos de la noche anterior, pero los evitó a toda costa para centrarse en su trabajo; alrededor de las doce del día y sepultada entre el papeleo que tenía que resolver escuchó el timbre y se dirigió a la puerta, no esperaba a nadie, de hecho hacía tiempo que no esperaba visitas que no fueran su mejor amigo, se acercó a la puerta y vio por el ojillo de la misma a un repartidor de un restaurante conocido, abrió la puerta y el joven le entregó un paquete con una orden de comida que ya estaba pagada, ella se negó a recibirla pero él repartidor le dijo que dentro venía una nota y re retiró sin más explicaciones. Ella desenvolvió el paquete y encontró la nota que el joven le había mencionado, con premura la leyó:_

_**Seguro aún lo único que has tomado es el café que siempre bebes por la mañana, hoy no pudimos compartir el desayuno, pero por está ocasión te lo invito yo. Termina el trabajo pronto que mañana llegaré puntual a seguir la rutina, tú sabes a preparar el desayuno como cada domingo.**_

_**Besos.**_

_**P.D.: No soy un acosador, ya sabes sólo soy tu mejor amigo.**_

_No pudo evitar reír al terminar de leer la nota y sacó el desayuno que su amigo había pedido para ella, sin más que hacer se sentó en el pequeño comedor y comió antes de continuar con el arduo trabajo que la estaba esperando. Por la tarde casi al caer la noche se dispuso a levantar el desorden que tenía y terminar de acomodar lo que ya no necesitaba, su trabajo atrasado estaba casi listo y la mañana del domingo estaría libre para desayunar con su amigo. Eran las nueve de la noche cuando después de tomar un largo baño cayó en un sueño profundo debido al estrés que todo el día la había asfixiado._

_Al despertar se sorprendió al escuchar ruidos fuera de su habitación, sintió pánico pero tuvo que calmarse, vio el reloj en su mesita de noche y notó que eran más de las diez, la calma volvió a su cuerpo sospechó que quién hacía ruidos era él, su mejor amigo. Se vistió con unos jeans y una camiseta ligera y sin hacer ruidos entró a la cocina encontrándose con un joven liado entre sartenes y demás enseres de cocina, cuando él se percató de su presencia sólo sonrió en un gesto que demandaba ayuda, ella devolvió la sonrisa con un gesto fingido de negación, finalmente ese había sido el acuerdo, él cocinaría esa mañana. _

_A la distancia él reclamó la falta de ayuda y ella exigió una explicación al porqué él estaba irrumpiendo en su cocina:_

– _¿Quieres decirme cómo entraste a mi casa? –reclamó ella._

– _¿Y todavía lo preguntas? Fuiste tú quien sugirió las copias de llaves para ambos. –espetó él, –ese trabajo tuyo te está haciendo perder la cabeza, mira que ni por error me has saludado. –agregó él simulando enfado. _

–_Confórmate con que te haya dirigido la palabra, fuiste tú quien me ha asustado está mañana. –refunfuñó ella acercándose a donde estaba él, mientras él le sonreía de modo sugestivo encaminándose a encontrarla. No tardaron en reunirse para saludarse con un abrazo seguido de su nuevo y dulce hábito._

_Está vez sus labios ya se conocían mejor que antes y ambos se estaban acostumbrando a la fricción que producían antes de demandar más calidez tanto uno como el otro. Roces suaves, besos simples, inocentes y delicados; caricias en sus rostros que provenían de las cálidas yemas de los dedos del otro se estaban volviendo una práctica común entre ellos dos, pero esa mañana ambos se estaban exigiendo más, él intensificó el beso como si en el acto se le fuera la vida y ella por su parte se dejaba llevar acercándolo más hacia ella como si la distancia fuera a volverlo etéreo. Él acariciaba su cabello castaño y ella enredaba sus delicados dedos en el cabello de él. La cocina se estaba alejando de ellos o quizás ellos se alejaban de la cocina para dirigirse a la habitación de ella entre tropezones y golpes que los obstáculos que surgían en el camino les propiciaban y que ellos apenas percibían hasta que un obstáculo mayor los frenó para descubrir que era la cama aún sin hacer; ella cayó sobre su cama con él siguiéndole sin dejar de rozar su labios con los suyos. Ella acariciaba su torso y él le propiciaba un suave mimo en sus brazos; la timidez que los envolvió la noche anterior en esa rápida declaración se había quedado atrapada en la casa de él o tal vez se había esfumado con la fría noche, pero esa mañana ambos carecían de ella. Embriagados en un calor que ansiaban fueron despojándose de los pocos tapujos que les quedaban, ella desabotonó la camisa que él llevaba puesta sintiendo la piel tibia de su amigo, él la despojo de la camiseta que ella minutos antes se había puesto dejando expuesta esa piel que nunca antes había visto, friccionando su piel con la suya en una explosión tibia que les extasiaba. Se separaron un poco recuperando la poca cordura que les quedaba y respirando torpemente, sólo sonrieron al ver lo que estaba pasando, él se atrevió a besar su cuello con besos suaves mientras ella acariciaba su cabello por unos minutos que les parecieron gloriosos, él se separó de ella para hacerle cosquillas en su abdomen descubierto y sacarle un par de risas estridentes a su amiga quien le devolvió el gesto para continuar despojándose de las ropas, quedando fuera del acto los jeans de ambos. Él recorrió con besos las piernas de ella sin perder un solo centímetro sin conocerle, ella acarició su torso como un escultor tallando su más fina obra; los dos estaban conociéndose tan íntimamente sin sentirse avergonzados de verse en esas condiciones y riendo de la situación que estaban viviendo, cómo si fuera algo tan típico y común entre ellos. Entre risas sus cuerpos quedaron completamente expuestos sin que ninguno de los dos sintiera temor de verse así, llenos de deseo uno por el otro, ávidos de caricias más desesperadas y anhelantes de sentirse cada vez más cerca. La vida les estaba poniendo a prueba o el destino quería jugarles una broma, no sabían que era lo que estaba pasando, pero simplemente el sentirse unidos en un mundo lleno de sensaciones que desconocían los embriagaba cada vez más, sintiendo que todo cambiaría a partir de ese momento, las charlas cambiarían y no tenían la menor idea de hacia a donde los llevarían. La sorpresa de verse como nunca lo imaginaron los dejaba vulnerables frente a ellos mismos, pero no podían evitar sentir que era el momento y el lugar justo donde tenían que estar. Sentir sus manos unidas y acompasadas como nunca lo habían experimentado, sus ojos brillando como nunca antes fundiéndose en una mirada espléndida. Sus labios conociéndose en una lucha incesante de caricias y roces que jamás imaginaron, descubriéndose por primera vez. Las risas que ambos compartían el sentirse inexpertos y torpes realizando una acto desconocido, burlándose de lo ridículos que deberían parecer y logrando acoplarse aún más de lo que su amistad les había permitido. Tras entregarse a lo que sus anhelos demandaban, se recostaron y se abrazaron con fuerza, como pidiendo que ese momento no terminara. Después de un rato ella se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación sólo envuelta en una sábana, él se quedó sorprendido ante la reacción, ella se dio cuenta y de inmediato respondió a la pregunta que él aún no había formulado:_

–_No creerás que voy a esperar a que cocines, eres pésimo cocinando. _

_Él sonrió y se levantó sólo vestido con su boxer para seguirla y agregó:_

– _¿Creíste que iba a cocinar? No, la comida esta lista para meterla al horno, llegó antes de que despertarás. –Sonrió él acercándose a ella y tomándola por la cintura para acortar la distancia._

–_Lo sabía, ese desorden no era tuyo. –sonrió ella entregándole un suave beso._

Lo que sucedió esa mañana fue la primera versión de una entrega que los dos apenas estaban conociendo, un acto que cambiaría la relación que hasta ese día habían mantenido.

Los recuerdos entre la mujer dueña de aquel enorme ventanal y el exiliado seguían fluyendo como un río desbordándose y sin cauce; y el recuerdo de esa mañana de domingo era uno que sin dudas ocuparía un lugar reservado y en primera fila en la lista de memorias eternas entre ambos.

_Los días que le siguieron a ese afectivo y expresivo encuentro se volvieron semanas y las semanas se volvieron meses; encargados de sus respectivas ocupaciones diarias y compartiendo los fines de semana como antes, como siempre. Su amistad seguía inmutable y firme, sus constantes acercamientos no alteraron en nada su amistad y eso lo tenían perfectamente claro, esa aclaración había llegado una tarde de sábado en casa de él mientras preparaban la cena envueltos en risas constantes sobre las nuevas noticias que habían recibido de sus amigos y alistaban los preparativos para la próxima reunión que tendían con ellos y que sería el siguiente fin de semana. Él fue quien sugirió primero: _

–_¿Cómo crees que les vaya a todos? Hace meses que no los vemos._

–_Supongo que si algo malo hubiera pasado ya estaríamos enterados –puntualizó ella._

–_Hay algo que he querido decirte, pero no sé cómo –dijo él nervioso y algo avergonzado. _

–_Dime, yo también necesito decirte algo después de todo lo que hemos pasado estos meses –advirtió ella. _

–_Dime tú primero –sugirió él y ella accedió._

–_Mmm... Bueno, creo que todo lo que ha pasado ha sido muy rápido y no sé si estamos confundiendo las cosas o no sé qué pasa entre nosotros, sólo quiero que nuestra amistad no se vea afectada por nuestra reciente confianza física –finalizó ella completamente convencida de lo que estaba diciendo, pero con una tímida mirada y haciendo su particular gesto con su labio inferior._

–_Eso era justo lo que quería decirte desde hace semanas, pero no sé, no sabía como decírtelo –respondió tímido._

–_Esto es lo que quiero evitar ¿por qué no lo dijimos antes si nos estaba causando conflicto? Propongo que a partir de hoy seamos completamente sinceros con lo que pensamos y sentimos ¿te parece? –sonrió ella y se acercó más a su amigo._

–_No podría estar más de acuerdo, ambos sabemos que nos queremos y personalmente yo te quiero desmesuradamente, pero odiaría que nos hiciéramos daño si llegamos a confundir las cosas –él devolvió la sonrisa._

–_Yo también te quiero en proporciones desmedidas, pero sinceramente no podría verte de otra forma que no fuera como mi mejor amigo, digo no por el momento y seguro a ti te pasa lo mismo ¿cierto? –ella amplió su sonrisa en ese momento._

–_Nadie me conoce mejor que tú, así es. Me parece fantástico que podamos dejar las cosas claras; seguiremos siendo amigos ante todo, serás mi confidente y mi consejera por el resto de mi vida y espero poder ser lo mismo para ti –él sonrió y acortó la distancia._

–_Absolutamente, seremos confidentes y consejeros uno del otro para siempre, –ella hizo una pausa, –que cursi se escuchó eso. –Ambos rieron por el comentario de ella. –_

–_Entonces confidente tengo algo que confesarte –reveló él y provocó que la distancia se hiciera más corta._

–_Ya sabes que puedes confiarme todos tus secretos –ella sonrió vivazmente._

–_Verás tengo una amiga muy cercana y no sé ¿crees que debería atreverme a besarla justo en un momento climático? Digo podría parecer muy atrevido –una sonrisa picara se apoderó de el rostro de él mientras terminaba su intervención en esa peculiar conversación._

–_Creo que tu amiga no se molestaría si lo haces –ella se acerco más a él y sin más preámbulos unió sus labios con los de él para acompasar ese delicado baile que se había vuelto una tradición entre ellos y cuyo desenlace también les era conocido._

_Los meses que habían compartido juntos, los fines de semana, las cenas, los cafés poco a poco se fueron volviendo escasos ya fuera por las actividades de él o las de ella; sin embargo de vez en vez se tomaban un descanso de su ajetreada vida y volvían a refugiarse en ellos mismos, en lo que se había convertido en su hoguera perpetua, la casa de él o el departamento de ella. _

_Los meses se volvieron años y los amigos habían dejado de ser unos jóvenes inexpertos, ahora a sus veintidós años, sus logros profesionales se habían ampliado, ambos habían establecido relaciones sentimentales por separado y su amistad seguía imperturbable, aunque siempre manteniendo la distancia entre sus respectivas parejas y ellos como mejores amigos, los dos se contaban sus penas y desventuras amorosas y se aconsejaban dándose lo que llamaban el "punto de vista masculino y femenino" respectivamente, habían sabido compaginar su amistad con sus actividades laborales y sus parejas, eventualmente seguían compartiendo los fines de semana y sus charlas seguían siendo interminables. Por unos meses sus acercamientos se habían quedado en el olvido, como un recuerdo lejano de una soledad compartida, pero cada vez que uno o ambos de quedaban solos en la oscura soledad de su hogar y sin el resguardo de alguien que les añadiera un toque de color y calor a sus habitaciones, los dos sin avisarse se reencontraban, complementándose mejor que antes y así envueltos en su calor se olvidaban de buscar en otros horizontes, en otros caminos a quién pudiera completarlos, todo pasaba sin que nadie más que ellos se dieran cuenta._

_Cinco años después de ese primer encuentro, los dos amigos seguían triunfando en todo lo que se les ponía a su paso, él se había convertido en un hombre casi insolente, perdido en su trabajo y colmándose de los mejores placeres que podía costearse, las mujeres lo acosaban y el se regodeaba de sentirse tan irresistible; por otro lado ella, siempre tan centrada creciendo y subiendo como la espuma en su trabajo, sepultándose en su labores, inundada en una soledad que ella misma había elegido, una decepción había bastado para que se hartara de los hombres y no quisiera saber nada de ellos por un tiempo; ambos se habían alejado uno del otro por cuestiones laborales, ella se había ido por un año fuera del país y él se había convertido en ese mismo tiempo en el patán que nunca deseo ser. Se olvido de los amigos, de la amistad incorruptible que tenía con ella, de todo lo que lo ataba a la vida que estaba construyendo. Una reunión con los viejos amigos se acercó y él y ella volvieron a encontrarse; después de esa reunión con todos los amigos de la adolescencia les basto para que ambos se sintieron necesitados uno del otro, las visitas entre ellos se volvieron frecuentes otra vez, él dejo de lado su patanería y se volvió de nuevo el amigo que ella y el restote sus amigos necesitaban. La tradición de los fines de semana había vuelto y poco a poco la confianza resurgía y con ella su relación que empezaba a volverse más intensa; él llegaba por las noches al departamento de ella y la asaltaba cual fiera salvaje atacando a su presa, ella de vez en cuando también hacía lo mismo sorprendiéndolo y dejándose llevar por la necesidad de estar juntos, por la pasión desmedida que cinco años atrás apenas reconocían; otra vez todo seguía igual, sin novedades al frente, ellos seguían siendo los amigos de siempre, los incondicionales, los amantes furtivos, manteniendo a todos lejos de ellos, manteniendo su secreto sólo con ellos; divirtiéndose engañando a todos._

_En las reuniones con los amigos, en las calles, en las reuniones laborales a donde ambos se acompañaban como los inseparables amigos surgían entre ellos las miradas cómplices, los roces bajo la mesa, los celos ocultos, el deseo hambriento y la lucha constante por mantener el control sobre el otro cada uno por su lado. La fusión de ambos caracteres que tanto los unía, era también lo que muchas veces terminaba por alejarlos; odiaban conocerse tan bien porque eso los hacía vulnerables a los ojos del otro. Nada de eso había desaparecido por momentos esas pequeñas acciones dormitaban en un baúl de incontables recuerdos del que sólo ellos dos tenían llave. Otra dulce costumbre regresaba: los besos volvían y sus labios al unirse danzaban en un festín sin precedentes, sus manos más hábiles que otros años se palpaban sin tapujos, de la primera versión de su entrega afectiva hacía cinco años, las que le continuaron eran diferentes, la pasión se desbordaba, y el juego que un día empezaron se estaba volviendo peligroso._

_Él odiaba siquiera pensar que ella era la única que mejor lo conocía y llegaba a fastidiarlo tanto ese simple hecho que muchas veces optaba por alejarse de ella, sin embargo la necesidad de tenerle cerca, de escucharle y platicar, aunque fueran cosas tan triviales los reintegraba._

_Era claro que la amistad que un día prometieron no corromper se había fisurado, él no soportaba que ella tuviera poder sobre él que nadie más tenía y ella odiaba que él tomara esa actitud tan sobrada que no le conocía; no supieron en que momento se convirtieron en lo que nunca quisieron del otro, pero las cosas pasan por alguna razón aunque nunca se sepa exactamente cual fue la causa. Esa vez, tres años atrás de su reencuentro en el parque, aún con sus ánimos e ímpetus descontrolados la vida los reunía a pesar de sus desavenencias. _

_En esos días su convivencia se volvió insoportable, discutían por cada detalle que a él no le parecía, se mandaban al diablo sin razón aparente y él generalmente terminaba disculpándose, ella accediendo a verlo de nuevo. Poco a poco la relación se convirtió en lo que algún día fue; los fines de semana que pasaban juntos eran más amenos, las comidas que compartían volvían a ser como años atrás, revolviendo toda la cocina, lanzándose cualquier ingrediente que encontraran cerca, iniciando cada día una guerra de comida sin cuartel y cuya trinchera siempre terminaba siendo la estancia o la habitación de la casa o del departamento._

_Pocos meses pasaron después de que su "amistad" se volviera nuevamente estable y sin discusiones para que él encontrara cobijo en los brazos de una de sus compañeras de trabajo, se lo comunicó a su amiga y nada cambió entre ellos; sin embargo volvieron a alejarse, ella quiso darle su espacio y mantenerse al margen de su relación, él parecía no tener ojos para nadie más que para su nueva pareja. Hubo más reuniones con los amigos, ahora se habían vuelto más constantes y él no apareció en ninguna, ella siempre daba algún pretexto para no ir y así fue creando un confinamiento, alejándose de todo. Ella ahora sin él, continuamente se veía con algunas amigas a quienes anteriormente le era imposible visita. Él por su parte se había olvidado nuevamente de la amistad que nunca quiso arruinar, ella sólo se limitó a mantener su distancia. Ocasionalmente él la buscaba sólo para saludarla o pedirle algún consejo desde su "perspectiva femenina"; algo que se volvió tan incómodo con el paso del tiempo, era imposible tratar de mantener un espacio sano entre su amistad y la relación que él tenía eso sin mencionar que por momentos la situación resultaba tan molesta que llegaba a sentir una clase de "pinchazo" indescriptible, pero sumamente irritante, algo semejante a los ¿celos? sin contar esas situaciones en las que él la solicitaba volvía a desaparecer por semanas y ella por alguna extraña razón dejo de buscarlo._

_El idilio que meses atrás habían reavivado se apago sin siquiera dejar cenizas, el fuego que había entre ellos a pesar de ser una hoguera interminable se había convertido tan sólo en un fuego fatuo inexistente, sin más encuentros clandestinos. La última vez que se habían visto fue una ocasión "especial", el había pasado al edificio donde ella trabajaba para arreglar unos asuntos laborales y ya estando cerca aprovechó para pasar a saludarla; sólo se limitó a hacer un gracioso gesto desde la puerta y se fue sin decir más; ella tuvo que fingir que se había levantado a tomar una carpeta de algunos de los estantes para disimular que la eyección de su asiento la había causado la inesperada "visita" de su mejor amigo._

_Escasos días después de esa visita ella tuvo que salir del país por un mes, se fue sin avisar a nadie, pero justo en el momento del arribo a su destino no dudo en avisarle a una de sus amigas, y por supuesto a su mejor amigo. A su regreso la noticia que recibió de él fue que otra vez estaba emocionalmente inestable y que no sabía cómo continuar su actual relación, nada raro en él; ella siempre notaba como sus compañeras sentimentales generalmente lo veían sólo como un trofeo a quien había y era necesario lucir y él sin protestar se dejaba llevar; sin embargo era claro que su reciente vanidad y pedantería lo obligaba a que siempre que tratara de elegir pareja tendría que ser alguien que no llamase la atención más que él, es decir, a pesar de su encanto natural y seductor nunca salía con mujeres espectacularmente atractivas por lo general siempre buscaba mujeres menores que él, mucho menos se rodeaba de chicas de gran capacidad intelectual; se convirtió poco a poco en un hombre excesivamente petulante a quien ninguna mujer debía opacar de ninguna manera posible, ni física, ni profesional, ni intelectualmente; él era el sol que no debía ser eclipsado; mientras tanto ella en su viaje se había encontrado a un antiguo compañero de trabajo con quien durante un par de semanas mantuvo un affaire, al cual ella a conciencia no lo veía ningún futuro. Algunos días después de su regreso ambos se encontraron en uno de los restaurantes que solían frecuentar, solos, solamente acompañados de su amiga la soledad. Esa noche de inicio de semana compartieron una cena como en aquellos años de juventud, sin reclamos ni discusiones como unos meses atrás; los dos amigos otra vez estaban solos sin alguien que acompasara su caminar, sólo ellos, nuevamente ellos. Los encuentros en la semana que le siguió se hicieron más frecuentes, de nuevo su relación volvía a un "estira y afloja", y el idilio se reiniciaba en un frenesí pasional ese mismo fin de semana._

_Las semanas que le siguieron a ese irónicamente "inicio en un fin", estuvieron llenas de cosas nuevas o quizás de cosas que ya no recordaban, ahora casi seis años después de aquellos días donde los dos compartían su mutua soledad rodeados de café, explosiones de café, guerras de almohadas, fines de semana en el súper, tardes lluviosas en el parque y películas que nunca terminaban de ver; esos momentos volvían como si todo lo anteriormente vivido sólo se estuviera rebobinando. Para ella las cosas estaban cambiando y las palabras que dijo una tarde de hace años, sobre mantener la amistad ante todo, se esfumaron en el tiempo y en el aroma a café que ambos compartieron en el desayuno al día siguiente, después de su desenfrenado episodio nocturno. Él no notó cambios en ella, le pareció que su amistad fluía como en aquellos viejos tiempos donde sus aventuras inocentes prevalecían más que sus epopeyas de cama._

_Su relación con el pasar de los meses se volvió más intensa y apasionada, los encuentros de cama dejaron de ser tan necesarios y tanto uno como otro se refugiaban más en esos pequeños momentos donde podían compartirse un secreto, una mirada cómplice, un beso o un roce de manos a hurtadillas y sin que el resto del mundo lo notara; les encantaba creer que podían engañar a todos, creer que podían construir un mundo que era exclusivamente suyo con sólo cerrar la puerta de la casa de él o del departamento de ella._

_Por largo tiempo se mantuvieron alejados del resto de sus amigos, del resto del mundo; solos, viviendo su romance secreto. Eran raros los días que discutían por alguna banalidad de parte de él ocasionada por su vanidad o por la inseguridad que le ocasionaba verse tan vulnerable y expuesto con ella; ella calladamente también era vulnerable frente a él; era una sensación mutua y en ocasiones sentía que le sería imposible vivir alejada de él, sólo que siempre se lo callaba; lo mejor era mantener la calma, las cosas para ella estaban cambiando sin que pudiera detener la metamorfosis, tenía una revolución de sentimientos y sensaciones en su interior y si las mostraba seguramente no saldría bien librada. Él últimamente se mostraba más atento de lo habitual, incluso más atento que cuando eran unos inocentes amigos sin ansias ni pretensiones de otra índole de uno para con el otro, ella no podía quejarse, disfrutaba que él tuviera esas atenciones con ella aún siendo un patán en potencia._

_Casi habían pasado seis años desde su primer aventura que lejos de ser pasional había sido el inicio de una "relación" que comprometía más la mutua compañía que los sentimientos que ambos podían tener por el otro, su "relación" no se basaba en aquellos años en el acercamiento físico o la pasión que poco a poco fueron descubriendo y los fue uniendo más, se basaba más en que ninguno de los dos se sintiera embargado por la soledad que los consumía, quizás era una relación insana o egoísta, pero los salvo de caer en algo que para los dos pudo ser peor: enredarse en relaciones donde todos saldrían lastimados. _

_A esa distancia de tiempo los dos amigos habían descubierto que aquellas palabras que algún día aclararon de su naciente relación se estaban perdiendo en el tiempo que los había cambiado, que los había separado y que los reunió de nuevo, no se podía decir que su actual relación era formal y que su amistad hubiese cambiado por completo, esta vez algo había cambiado y a pesar de que seguían manteniendo todo en secreto, sus miradas cómplices, sus sonrisas que sólo entre ellos compartían y las frases que implicaban un mensaje secreto poco oculto revelaban ante el mundo que ellos habían dejado de ser sólo los amigos inseparables de la adolescencia._

_La situación entre ellos empezaría a cambiar cuando en una de tantas noches de fin de semana ella hiciera un comentario que modificaría todo lo que hasta ahora se había construido. Él había pasado por ella a su departamento, por fin se había decidido a comprar un coche y aprender a conducir después de tantos regaños y burlas por parte de su mejor amiga, habían salido desde el mediodía para comer en uno de los restaurantes que comúnmente frecuentaban, después pasarían a hacer las compras del súper y volverían a tiempo para preparar algo y cenar juntos. Durante el tiempo que pasaron preparando la cena todo fluyo tan natural y agradable como siempre, la conversación sobre todo, nunca se agotaban los temas para ellos desde lo más simple hasta lo más complejo; el vino, la pasta y todo lo demás enmarcaban una imagen exquisita entre ambos, dos adultos compartiendo algo que nunca imaginaron y algo a lo que gradualmente se habían acostumbrado. _

–_Hemos mejorado en estos asuntos ¿no lo crees? –preguntó ella señalando la comida que estaba en la mesa. _

–_No solo en eso hemos mejorado –puntualizó él con una pícara sonrisa._

–_Bueno si, también en el trabajo –respondió ella evadiendo la respuesta que su amigo había dado. Él sólo rió abiertamente por la cara de sonrojo de su mejor amiga._

–_No me lo puedo creer, te sonroja que te diga que hemos mejorado en otras cosas y sabes a que "cosas" me refiero –sonrió él haciendo énfasis en la palabra "cosas"._

–_No seas ridículo se claro cuando hables de estas "cosas" es algo que acordamos desde hace años, recuérdalo: "al pan, pan y al vino, vino" –respondió ella con una mueca de molestia y al instante él reaccionó._

–_No creí que fuera a molestarte tal insinuación, si lo hubiera sabido mejor me limito en mis comentarios, parece que estoy arruinando la cena –dijo él frustrado y sin saber como solucionar la situación. _

–_Bueno ya disculpa no quise decir eso, sólo que creo que ya somos lo suficientemente maduros como para andar con esa clase de eufemismos, aunque pensándolo bien, eso es mejor que decirlo tan claramente, puedes continuar y halagar mis mejoras en todo lo que hacem… –ella no pudo acabar de responder porque él no pudo resistirse e inesperadamente eliminó la distancia entre ambos para unirse en un pausado baile que sus labios iniciaron. La levantó de la silla que ocupaba y así unir su delicado cuerpo al suyo para fundirse en un cálido abrazo. _

_Él la rodeo por la cintura con sus cálidos brazos atrayéndola hacia su cincelado torso y ella acariciaba y revolvía con suavidad el cabello de por si ya revuelto halándolo más hacia ella, el beso dejo de ser suave, prudente y acompasado para volverse brusco, necesitado y apasionado; pocos minutos después sus labios se separaron y ambos compartieron una sonrisa cómplice y traviesa:_

–_Te dije que hemos mejorado –sonrió él de manera juguetona_

–_¿Crees qué esto es mejorar? Debemos dejar la mediocridad… –ella sonrió aún más y volvió a unir sus labios con los de él._

_Se separaron por un instante y él la tomó de la mano para guiarla a su habitación, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que llegaban a la habitación por su propio pie y no invadidos por el calor sofocante de un beso apasionado que los hiciera perder el control como siempre en la cocina, o en el jardín, o en el comedor, o en la estancia, por no decir que en la sala de usos múltiples que se había convertido en el segundo escondite de sus desenfrenados encuentros. Entre risas las ropas comenzaron a caer, creando una segunda alfombra en el piso del dormitorio, mientras en la cama una batalla de besos y caricias se desataba encarnizada, ambos querían demostrarse cuanto gustaban de la compañía y del calor del otro._

_Ella con la voz entrecortada y en un suspiro soltó unas palabras que formaron la frase: _

–_Ya no sé cómo te quiero. _

_Él sólo pudo responder de la misma forma: –yo tampoco sé, pero te quiero. _

_Y así en una extraña y poco clara confesión continuaron entregándose mimos y caricias el resto de la noche, esta vez olvidándose de todo, del mundo, esa noche era solamente suya._

_Esa noche ella durmió en la casa de él como en otros años, como en otros días, como hacia mucho tiempo no lo hacía. Cuando despertó sintió la tibia presencia de alguien a su lado, un cálido brazo rodeando su cintura y no pudo evitar sonreír al ver el rostro de su compañero de cama, contempló por largo tiempo y en completo silencio sus facciones, cada detalle, cada línea que unidas marcaban una expresión de descanso y calma; a pesar de sus múltiples encuentros jamás se habían dado el tiempo de observarse con detenimiento, la pasión frente a ellos siempre resultaba vencedora._

_Ella se levantó, se vistió con la camisa de él y se encaminó a la cocina no sin antes ver que el reloj marcaba más de las once de la mañana; **definitivamente fue una noche ajetreada…** –pensó ella sonriendo y salió de la habitación; recorrió el pasillo que daba al jardín y se detuvo para observarlo a través del ventanal, recordaba cuantas veces habían compartido su cama y la cama de él y nunca se detuvieron a tomar con calma lo que el día siguiente les ofrecía, siempre había prisas. Esa mañana el sol no había salido y sin embargo el jardín se veía esplendoroso o quizás era la actitud de ella lo que le proporcionaba tal hermosura a un espacio que sólo estaba rodeado de césped, un árbol y una mesa de jardín y que en otros días no se le veía nada espectacular. Ella sonrió para sus adentros y sintió algo que nunca antes había sentido, algo que no podía describir porque si llegaba a hacerlo, ese algo perdería su esencia._

_Llegó a la cocina y automáticamente encendió la cafetera, se sirvió una taza en cuanto estuvo listo y sacó una taza extra, se sentó en una de las sillas de la barra de la cocina y bebió su café en calma, deleitándose con el aroma y el sabor que éste le ofrecían, su bolso aún estaba en la cocina desde la noche anterior y de él saco un sobre con algunos documentos y empezó a revisarlos._

– _¿Nunca entenderás que el trabajo se deja en la oficina? –él entró a la cocina vestido sólo con una playera y su boxer._

–_Hola ¿qué nunca entenderás que antes del reclamo se saluda? –_

–_Mmm... Hace años tú hiciste lo mismo. –reclamó él_

–_Son otros tiempos, debes entenderlo –sonrió ella, mientras él se acercaba a tomar un sorbo de café de la taza de ella._

–_Me pregunto si de aquellos tiempos aún se siguen manteniendo ciertas tradiciones. –señaló él pensativo mientras la rodeaba con su brazo por la cintura._

–_No tengo la menor idea de qué tradiciones hablas –respondió ella sonriendo y quitándole la taza de la mano sabiendo perfectamente a que se refería._

_Él no dijo más sólo la atrajo más hacia él y la beso como nunca antes, fue un beso suave, pero extremadamente apasionado, soltó sus caderas y acarició con exagerada suavidad el rostro de ella, como si tratará de reconocerlo para guardarlo en el baúl de sus memorias para siempre, delineó sus cejas y al separarse recorrió con las yemas de sus dedos los finos labios de su amiga._

–_Sí… que bueno es darse cuenta que las viejas tradiciones siempre prevalecen –soltó él con una sonrisa considerablemente amplia._

–_Nunca cambias. –respondió ella sonriendo._

–_Y bien ¿qué vamos a desayunar? –preguntó él evadiendo la afirmación de ella._

–_No lo sé ¿qué sugieres? –preguntó ella._

–_Podría sugerir algo, pero… –propuso él maliciosamente._

–_Ah ya veo… –ella entendió la sugerencia y sonrió de igual manera, –…pero propongo que antes… –no pudo terminar su propuesta porque él la tomó en sus brazos y la llevó de vuelta a su habitación, el desayuno podría esperar un par de horas más o bien podrían saltarse las comidas hasta la cena._

_Ese fin de semana terminó siendo más que un encuentro casual, había marcado una gran diferencia en la relación que tenían, estaban combinando la amistad con algo que ni ellos podían definir o tal vez con algo que no querían definir. _

_Un par de semanas después ambos seguían tan unidos como ese fin de semana, él pasaba por ella al trabajo, la llevaba a su departamento y cenaban algo o sólo platicaban de lo que les pasaba en la oficina compartiendo una taza de café, pero para el siguiente fin de semana las cosas cambiarían por completo y ese recuerdo sería otro de los mejor guardados en su memoria._

_Era la noche de viernes y él pasaría por ella a su oficina para ir a cenar._

–_Hola, pensé que tardarías siglos en llegar, digo apenas empiezas a conducir –dijo ella socarronamente tratando de sacarlo de sus casillas._

–_Ya ves que no, he aprendido algo de ti, siéntete halagada –sonrió él y le abrió la puerta del copiloto._

–_Gracias, pero ¿qué pasó con las tradiciones, se han perdido acaso? –preguntó ella._

–_Mmm... Hubo reclamo, eso es una limitante –aclaró él pero se acercó hasta donde estaba ella ya sentada en el coche._

– _¿Eso qué quiere decir? –cuestionó nuevamente ella con un gesto infantil y acariciando con sus dedos la creciente barba de su amigo._

– _¿Sabes que llegas a ser insoportable cuando tienes ese poder sobre mi? –preguntó él haciendo más corta la distancia entre ambos._

–_Estoy muy segura de eso –respondió ella sonriendo y uniendo sus labios con los de él._

_Llegaron al restaurante y la cena transcurrió como siempre, tranquila y sin ninguna alteración o cambio, eso hasta que una bomba explotaría sin hacer mucho ruido, pero dejando secuelas a su paso._

–_Tengo algo que decirte –dijo ella nerviosa casi al finalizar la cena._

–_Te escucho, dime._

– _¿Recuerdas qué siempre seríamos sinceros? – intervino ella otra vez._

– _¿Tienes a alguien más? Digo es que finalmente tú y yo no estamos comprometidos ni nada –preguntó su amigo_

– _¿Qué? No, de ninguna manera, pero creo que… creo que… creo que puedo estar embarazada –soltó ella insegura._

_Un silencio avasallador y lúgubre se hizo presente en la mesa y sólo el eco de otras voces que se escuchaban lejanas podía sentirse claro en ese momento, era evidente que ninguno de los dos esperaba una noticia así y por más que ella días atrás lo hubiera asimilado no fue capaz de guardárselo más. Él tenía la mirada perdida, sus ojos estaban fijos en los de ella, pero absolutamente ausentes; ella se mantuvo serena y sin expectativas, no tenía ni la menor idea de cuál sería la reacción que él tendría._

–_Pensé que estabas con alguien. –admitió él casi tratando de evitar lo que su amiga le había informado._

– _¿Qué? ¿Por qué piensas eso? –Ella no podía creer que él estuviera pensando que estaba con alguien más._

–_Sólo lo pensé… ¿estás segura? –preguntó él_

–_Por supuesto que estoy segura, no hay nadie más –aseguró ella._

–_No me refiero a eso, sino a… estás absolutamente segura de qué estás… –él no parecía sentirse incapaz de pronunciar la palabra que le seguía._

–…_embarazada? –ella terminó la pregunta. –No, sólo tengo un retraso y no es común en mi. –afirmo ella._

–_Entonces no debemos preocuparnos, quizá sólo se deba al estrés con el que constantemente vives. –dijo él algo aliviado._

–_No lo había pensado, pero de cualquier modo me haré una prueba en los siguientes días._

–_Me parece perfecto, así que por favor no te estreses; debemos mantener la calma –concluyó él tomándole la mano para acariciarla, ella sonrió ante tal gesto._

–_Está bien, por cierto el próximo fin de semana será la reunión de este semestre con "aquellos sujetos" ¿asistirás? –preguntó ella haciendo un gesto con las manos y una mueca fingida al referirse a sus amigos y dando por terminado el tema anterior al notar que se estaba volviendo incómodo._

–_Claro que iré, hace meses que no los veo y me gustaría saber en que andan metidos –afirmó él._

–_Genial, seguro les dará gusto verte… –ella sonrió y lo observó nerviosa, mientras él le sonreía abiertamente tratando de leerse sus pensamientos; –…creo que deberíamos irnos ¿no lo crees?_

–_Completamente de acuerdo –él le sonrió aún más, sabía que era lo que continuaba en la velada._

_Sin más palabras que entorpecieran el momento pagaron la cuenta y salieron del restaurante con las manos entrelazadas y sin importarles que alguien pudiera verlos, su romance secreto se había tomado un receso por lo menos esa noche. La oscura bóveda celeste no tenía luna ni estrellas que iluminaran el camino a casa, su secreto seguía siendo velado por las sombras de esa noche, el camino a casa se veía cercano y no había mejor forma de calmar el intenso frío que brindándose calor el uno con el otro para resguardarse del inclemente otoño que acechaba._

_El edificio donde ella vivía se alzo ante ellos más pronto de lo que imaginaron, él estacionó el coche en el parqueadero del sótano junto al de ella y se encaminaron hacia su morada._

–_Mmm... ¿Aún hay algo de mi ropa aquí? –preguntó él señalando la entrada de su departamento._

– _¿Por qué lo preguntas? –ella arqueó una ceja y le devolvió la pregunta y respondió de inmediato. –Sí, aún hay ropa tuya aquí._

– _¿No me vas a invitar una taza de café, dónde han quedado tus modales? –él sonrió haciendo un gesto amenazante._

– _¿Qué voy a hacer con esa debilidad tuya? –cuestionó ella fingiendo fastidio y dejando caer los brazos de fatigosamente._

– _¿Cómo, te parece qué esa es mi debilidad, el café? _

–_Claro, también es la mía –respondió ella._

–_En eso no estoy tan seguro, conozco de sobra cual es tu debilidad… – hizo una pausa y después afirmó con seguridad y satisfacción en el rostro, –…tu debilidad soy yo._

–_No deberías estar tan seguro de eso, pero dime entonces ¿cuál es tu debilidad si no es el café? –preguntó ella satisfecha de que lo había hecho dudar de su capacidad de seducción con ella._

– _¿Me invitas el café o no? –volvió a preguntar él ansioso y evadiendo la pregunta anterior._

–_Lo sabía; vamos admítelo, dime que mueres por preparar el café conmigo mañana por la mañana, soy tu debilidad querido compañero –la voz de ella se escuchó llena de satisfacción y presunción._

–_No, no lo eres –él lo negó evadiendo la mirada de su amiga._

–_Sí, sí lo soy –volvió a afirmar y sin advertencia unió sus labios con los de su mejor amigo exigiendo un beso que sabía perfectamente sería concedido; él la rodeó en un abrazo y ella acarició su cabello mientras sus ansias exigían más de uno y de otro._

_Entraron al departamento y se dirigieron de inmediato a la habitación de ella aún unidos en un beso, hacía años que él no usaba la habitación de huéspedes, cerraron la puerta de la alcoba y ambos sintieron la blanda cama el caer en ella. Él se deshizo de su saco y desabotonó su camisa hábilmente, pero sin dejar de besarla; ella continuaba brindándole besos y caricias recorriendo su rostro, poco a poco las prendas cayeron al piso en completo desorden y las risas invadieron la habitación, casi siempre era así, hasta en los momentos más íntimos las bromas entre ellos no podían esperar, ambos gustaban de hacerse cosquillas hasta desternillarse de risa, hacer eso le daba a sus encuentros un toque que era sólo suyo. Otra noche plagada de caricias, besos, deseos, pasión, confianza y exigencias placenteras concedidas; él la aproximó hacia su pecho y ella se perdió en él hasta caer dormida en sus brazos fatigada de una entrega de la que jamás se arrepentiría, él la abrazó fuertemente, la besó en la frente antes de acompañarla a ese viaje en los brazos de Morfeo no sin antes susurrarle sin que ella lo escuchara:_

–_Sí, eres mi café por la mañana._

_Al despertar la mañana siguiente, aún abrazados, ella abrió los ojos y con un ligero movimiento provocó que él también despertara._

– _¡Hola corazón! –dijo él sonriente y ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse al escucharlo llamarla así._

–_Hola, te toca hacer el desayuno –ordenó ella sonriendo._

– _¿Por qué? Soy invitado ¿no? –preguntó él indignado._

–_No, los invitados regularmente no dejan su ropa aquí –afirmó _

–_Está bien, pero tú preparas el café –señaló él_

–_Claro –aceptó ella._

– _¿Película más tarde? –cuestionó él._

– _¿Comida rápida para acompañarla? –preguntó ella._

–_Por supuesto –respondió él._

_Fue un fin de semana sin preocupaciones, un fin de semana para deshacerse del estrés que últimamente les acompañaba. Ambos olvidaron esos días lo que le viernes por la noche tanto los había acongojado: el posible embarazo había quedado de lado, sin embargo cuando él se fue de su departamento ese fin de semana, ella no tardo en practicarse una prueba y esclarecer cualquier duda, se sintió temerosa, nerviosa finalmente seguía sin saber que pasaría si la prueba resultaba positiva. Los minutos que tardó la prueba en expulsar los resultados se le hicieron eternos, pero finalmente todo terminó siendo sólo una carga excesiva de estrés que había retrasado su periodo, horas después éste había llegado normalmente._

_Sólo un par de días después ella le informó que todo estaba bien y que no había que preocuparse, ese fin de semana sólo se verían en la reunión que tendrían con sus amigos y quizá si sobraba tiempo podrían compartir un rato sólo ellos dos. _

_Casi al terminar el fin de semana, la tarde del domingo pudieron compartir un momento a solas en la casa de él, habían pasado apenas unos minutos desde que sus amigos se habían retirado y aprovecharon para colmarse de los besos que tanto ansiaban entregarse y por cubrir las apariencias habían evitado hasta que una intervención de ella apareció poniendo una pausa al baile que sus labios tanto gustaban:_

–_Tengo malas noticias, salgo de viaje la semana entrante._

–_Lo supuse ¿tu jefe te va a mandar fuera? –preguntó él besándole la comisura de sus labios._

–_Sí, dos meses –respondió ella devolviéndole el beso._

–_Eso quiere decir ¿a partir de cuando?_

–_Me voy el martes, pero puedo dejarte las llaves de mi departamento para que puedas ir a tomar café –sugirió ella._

–_No me gusta el café solo –dijo indignado._

–_Lo sé, pero puedes invitar a nuestros amigos, ya sabes con sus bebés y todo –propuso ella sonriendo._

–_No lo creo, mejor aprovechemos el poco tiempo que estaremos juntos, es decir, un par de días – propuso él sonriendo y llevándola en brazos hacia su recamara._

–_De acuerdo –sonrió ella y lo besó en el cuello._

– _¿Crees qué pueda ir a visitarte? –preguntó él anhelante._

–_No lo sé, sólo si prometes no ser tan demandante –puntualizó su amiga._

–_Tendré que pensármelo, pero por el momento ¿puedo serlo?_

_Los dos meses que le siguieron fueron eternos para ambos, solían platicar por horas por teléfono ya que él no había podido ir a visitarla en su viaje, lo peor de todo era que a su regreso y en fechas próximas a las fiestas de fin de año, otro viaje se cruzaría en su camino._

_A su regreso, lo primero que hicieron fue ir a la cafetería que comúnmente visitaban, ella pasaría por él a su oficina y de ahí a donde el destino los llevará, a estas alturas sabían que sólo tenían poco tiempo antes de que él saliera de viaje, que tampoco estaría para las fiestas y que consecuentemente no las pasarían juntos, así que programaron esa salida a sabiendas que sería de las últimas que compartirían ese año; irónicamente esa sería la última cita que tendrían y de ella sólo quedaría una foto, un recuerdo y un manto cubierto de estrellas en una noche memorable._

_Las fiestas de fin de año pasaron pronto. Él apenas llevaba una semana fuera y ella sin recibir ni una sola noticia suya, los días siguieron pasando fríos, sin sol y completamente desolados, ella hundida en el trabajo y él perdido quien sabe dónde. _

_Ella lo extrañaba, lo extrañaba desmedidamente; sin darse cuenta las cosas para ella si habían cambiado, no supo en que momento su amistad había cambiado para convertirse en algo que no podía definir, no supo en que momento se había enamorado perdidamente de su mejor amigo; sabía que en el fondo su vida dependía de él y le daba pánico admitir que sentía eso, le daba pavor saber cómo reaccionaría si se lo decía._

_Los días que pasaron se convirtieron en semanas y aún no había noticias de él, cuando se fue dijo que sólo se iría por unos días. Más de un mes después se su partida, la casualidad, el destino o lo que haya sido dispuso que ella se encontrará con uno de sus amigos más cercanos en una cafetería; en una de tantas cafeterías que había visitado con su mejor amigo, con su amante, su amor clandestino, con ese hombre que de un día para otro había desaparecido; mientras esperaba en silencio que apareciera, si iba a arriesgarse a mostrarse frágil y enamorada lo haría, pero él tenía que aparecer. Lo único que su amigo de juventud pudo decirle en ese encuentro casual fue que la última noticia que tuvo de él era que no pensaba volver o por lo menos no pensaba volver pronto, pero no sabía donde estaba ni el porqué de su partida._

_Para ella el mundo se derrumbaba de a poco, sentía que el destino le estaba cobrando una cuota que ella no debía, no tenía, ni quería pagar; no sabía como sentirse, por primera vez en mucho tiempo la oscura soledad le estaba invadiendo el corazón y su ser por completo, lo sabía, lo supo desde hace tiempo que no debía abrirse a esos sentimientos y ya lo había hecho; había entregado o le habían robado el corazón y no tenía la menor idea de cómo seguir viviendo con un corazón que ya no le pertenecía._

_Lo había esperado un mes y no había vuelto; lo espero dos meses y no llego; lo espero seis meses y él no apareció. Abatida y sin muchas esperanzas fue perdiendo la fuerza y la entereza que siempre había tenido; de vez en cuando y más constantemente de lo que quería ocupaba una de las mesas del restaurante que tantas veces compartió con él, con su mejor amigo; otras veces por las noches tomaba el coche y recorría la ciudad hasta llegar a aquel paraje en el que habían estado la última noche antes de que él se fuera._

_Al cabo del sexto mes, ella supo que él no iba a regresar, y con el corazón desquebrajado tomó la fuerza y continuó con su vida; no se culpó del abandono de su mejor amigo, pero lo conocía y sabía que su "ausencia" no era casual sino que en todo caso era causal, no conocía las razones que lo orillaron a alejarse y no estaba muy segura de querer saberlas; por otro lado creía que si había sido tan débil para enamorarse de un tipo que sólo veía por si mismo y por su propio bienestar, también tendría la fuerza para seguir sin él._

_Durante todo el tiempo que mantuvo la esperanza de que volviera y a pesar de la seguridad que siempre había tenido, hubo momentos de flaqueza, ocasiones en las que se recriminó su debilidad y se culpó de sentir lo que en ese momento sentía, se culpó de que quizás había provocado algo que desencadenará la partida de su mejor amigo. Él ya no estaba y ella sentía que la fuerza le faltaba y que por más que intentaba no podía avanzar sin él a su lado. Pocas veces visitó a sus amigos, no quería saber nada de algo que pudiera recordárselo y que perturbara sus frágiles defensas emocionales, verlos a todos y cada uno de ellos era recordar que ella y él también pudieron estar juntos y quizás hasta formar una familia como el resto de sus amigos había hecho y el simple hecho de pensar eso le causaba culpa._

_Poco a poco la fuerza volvió a ella, poco a poco la oscuridad desaparecía y la tormenta cesaba para dar paso a un par de rayos de sol que la llenaban de calma y la culpa se fue tal y como él lo había hecho. Se enfocó en su trabajo y en sus aspiraciones profesionales, no tuvo tiempo para nada que no fuera lo estrictamente profesional, al igual que él, ella también se había exiliado al sumergirse en el trabajo, se olvidó de todo y de todos, su mente se ocupó sólo de lo que podía y tenía que hacer en lo laboral, el resto de sus amigos hicieron sus vidas y le exigían su presencia en momentos importantes y jamás asistió, creyó que alejándose evitaría las preguntas y con ellas la revelación del secreto que sólo les pertenecía a ella y a quien había sido su mejor amigo, nunca imaginó que su confinamiento sería sin duda la primera sospecha de que algo entre ellos había pasado y que ninguno de los dos estaba bien, aún sin que ninguno de ellos emitiera una sola palabra._

Nunca más tuvo noticias de él, nunca volvió a aparecer en su oficina o en su departamento, su sonrisa jamás volvió a iluminar el espacio que ambos compartían, nunca más sus risas hicieron eco en ninguna habitación, nunca más sus labios volvieron a danzar acompasados el baile con el que tanto se deleitaban, nunca más sus miradas se volvieron a fundir en ese sueño ocre con destellos esmeraldas, nunca más; nunca más hasta esa noche donde dos extraños, dos caminantes de la noche, dos amantes del café, necesitados de recuerdos recorrieron un sendero que en otros años habían caminado, un camino que sin saberlo los guiaría a ellos mismos, un camino que los conduciría a su reencuentro.

A un reencuentro en el departamento de ella, a una estancia llena de recuerdos donde el tiempo pasaba lento, sin palabras sólo memorias que los guiarían a lo que en ese momento estaban sintiendo, un momento colmado de preguntas, de dudas, de respuestas, de pesadumbres o de certezas.

Él se olvido de todo y se limitó a abrazar con fuerza a quien en otros tiempos había sido su mejor amiga, su compañera inseparable, su consejera, su confidente, su amante; aferrándose a su cuerpo como quien no se atreve a soltarse de un salvavidas en medio del mar, para él el mar estaba lleno de indecisiones, de incertidumbres. Ella seguía manteniendo la calma como muchas veces tuvo que hacerlo en otros años, brindándole calma a su amigo con el tibio abrazo que compartían, ella también estaba feliz de verlo, de saber de él después de dos años sin noticias suyas, olvidándose de lo que pudo separarlos. Ese abrazo, esa inocente unión de cuerpos después de varios minutos encontró su fin y dio paso a las palabras, a las explicaciones o a lo que pudiera pasar después de tanto tiempo.

–No tienes idea de cuanto te he extrañado –dijo él nervioso y con un hilo de voz, sin saber que era lo que ella respondería, sabía que no podía esperar que lo comprendiera mientras buscaba su mirada marrón detrás de sus lentes.

–También te eché de menos –respondió ella sinceramente al encontrarse con esos ojos que en otro días habían sido su perdición, aún sin que él lo supiera.

–Sé que no me pides explicaciones y que no puedo pedirte que entiendas las razones por las que me fui, pero necesito decirte, contarte que me ha pasado durante todo este tiempo y si tú quieres, sólo si quieres deseo saber que ha sido de ti –suplicó él tomándola de las manos y sin perderla de vista ni un segundo.

–No somos los mismos de hace dos años, ni los mismos chicos inmaduros que empezaron ese absurdo juego de compartir su soledad, te fuiste y no te recrimino nada y no me debes explicaciones –parecía que ella estaba perdiendo la calma que durante tanto tiempo había guardado, él no sabía que decir ni como reaccionar, sólo sabía que ella tenía razón, que como siempre tenía la razón.

–Pero merezco derecho de replica aunque después no quieras escucharme jamás y créeme lo entenderé, pero déjame confiarte como antes, como en los viejos tiempos que fue lo que paso, te lo suplico –pidió él anhelante y continuo sin pedir la autorización de su amiga para continuar –es absurdo que te diga que me fui porque tuve miedo, es ridículo que te diga que fui un cobarde.

– ¿Cobarde? ¿Miedo? ¿A qué le temías? –preguntó ella con la cara desencajada al escuchar las declaraciones de quien sabía desde hacia años como un hombre valiente.

–Si, miedo, miedo a ti –afirmó él, ambos tomaron asiento en el sofá que minutos atrás habían ocupado.

– ¿Miedo a mi? Tienes razón, es ridículo ¿a quién pretendes engañar con eso? yo no soy una de tus estúpidas mujeres con las que hasta donde yo sé te regodeas de ser más listo que ellas. –puntualizó ella.

–Era cómodo estar contigo, sin presiones podía ser yo mismo, me tenías comiendo de tu mano y nunca te diste cuenta, pudiste aprovecharte de eso como todas las demás y me asustó que tuvieras ese poder sobre mí, creí que algo entre nosotros podía funcionar mejor de lo que nunca imaginé –afirmó él.

– Tú y yo no funcionamos –negó ella

– ¿Por qué dices eso? Después de todo lo que hemos pasado juntos.

–Lo sé, pero son otros tiempos y tú mismo dijiste que no funcionamos poco antes de irte, y aunque muchas veces me pregunté si tenías razón al final lo acepté, ha pasado el tiempo y aunque nunca supe la verdadera razón de tu partida, lo sospeché y lo entendí; respeté tus decisiones y no te esperé, no esperé volver a verte, así que entiéndeme no puedo digerir todo, no es sencillo –ella estaba confundida, su rostro mostraba angustia por no saber cómo reaccionar ante la bomba de sentimientos que estaba explotando frente a ella y dentro de ella.

–Eso quiere decir ¿qué empezaste una nueva vida? –preguntó él.

–Eso quiere decir que continué, mi vida nunca cambió, mi amistad contigo cambió, pero mi vida continuó igual –respondió ella.

– ¿Quieres decir qué nunca signifique nada para ti, como tú para mi? –él estaba confundido tanto como ella, pero su vanidad prevalecía aún después de todo ese tiempo.

–No seas absurdo, si tengo la certeza de algo es de que siempre serás el hombre de mi vida, sólo que quizás en la vida de alguien más –ella respondió sinceramente y sin reservas en su declaración. –Hemos cometido errores los dos, nos hemos levantado de nuestras caídas y siempre aunque estemos lejos hemos vuelto una y otra vez, a veces no sé porque siempre regresamos a este camino juntos. Hemos estado con otras personas y aún así no pudimos dejarnos por completo, seguimos viéndonos en secreto, a hurtadillas pretendiendo que nadie nos ve, que nadie lo sabe y ha funcionado siempre.

– ¿Ya hemos dejado de ser amigos? –preguntó él sonriendo y evadiendo lo que había escuchado.

–No lo sé, para mi y antes que todo eres y serás siempre mi mejor amigo, nunca hubo traición entre nosotros sólo malos entendidos.

–Yo no quiero perder a mi mejor amiga –él sonrió y ella por primera vez esbozó algo que asemejaba una sonrisa

–Yo quiero recuperar a mi mejor amigo.

–Entonces ¿somos amigos? –preguntó él anhelante.

–Creo que hemos recorrido muchas veces el camino del ir y venir en una "amistad" que resulta algo extraña y siempre volvimos a lo mismo en incontables ocasiones que ya no sé –respondió ella de manera certera.

Él no tuvo respuesta ni apeló a lo que ella había dicho, estaba acostumbrado a que siempre tenía la razón y dentro de él creyó que jamás volverían a ser los amigos de la adolescencia o los amigos que compartieron su soledad lejos de todos, conociendo un mundo nuevo y conociéndose más entre ellos. Sintiéndose derrotado frente a ella sólo pudo preguntarle:

¿Te arrepientes de algo o de todo lo que pasó entre nosotros?

Ella demoró en responder, pero absolutamente segura afirmó:

–No ¿cómo podría arrepentirme de desearte hasta la locura, de descubrir contigo todo lo que descubrimos juntos, de aventurarme contigo en un mundo que desconocía? Si de algo me arrepiento es de no admitir a tiempo lo que sentía por temor a que te burlaras de mí.

Él no pudo ampliar más su sonrisa, se sintió ligero y aunque aún sentía culpas, éstas poco a poco se iban disipando.

–Nunca quise irme, nunca quise alejarme de ti, pero creí que si intentábamos algo más y no funcionaba perderíamos todo lo que habíamos construido, nunca fuimos algo más que los mejores amigos, siempre estuvimos abiertos a las posibilidades que se nos presentaban fuera negándonos a ver lo que existía entre nosotros, fuimos y vinimos en relaciones cada uno por su lado y siempre regresamos a lo mismo, siempre estuviste ahí y siempre estuve ahí, curándonos con nuestros propios besos las heridas que otros nos dejaban.

–También tuve miedo y nunca quise verlo o aceptarlo hasta que te vi lejos y supe que no volvería a verte –aseguró la mujer que estaba frente al exiliado –debo admitir que cuando me contabas de tus conquistas sentí celos, pero creí que eran celos porque no compartiríamos más tiempo, después supe que no fue así.

–Sólo respóndeme una cosa y dejémonos de cosas que ya no importan ¿después de todo este tiempo, supiste cómo me querías hace dos años después de la última noche que estuvimos juntos? –preguntó él nervioso y preocupado de saber la respuesta.

–Si, si supe como te quería… –resolvió ella –… ¿y tú a mi?

–Lo supe la noche que me dijiste que eras mi debilidad, la mañana siguiente cuando te vi dormida en mis brazos supe que tú eras mi café por la mañana –aseveró él y volvió a preguntar –¿sigues queriéndome desmesuradamente como esa noche?

–Como esa noche… –ella respondió sin poder evitar ver los labios de ese hombre al que tanto tiempo anheló volver a ver tratando de no caer en la tentación de besarlos otra vez como en otros años.

El silencio acompasado por el murmullo de la música adormilaba las pocas dudas que aún quedaban y alentaba los sentidos, para ambos era casi imposible mantener la distancia que los separaba y una timidez que les resultaba desconocía los restringía del calor del otro. Ella se levantó del sofá y lo tomó de la mano mirándolo fijamente a los ojos y sonriéndole como antes, como siempre mordió su labio inferior y ese sencillo gesto le dio a él la seguridad para levantarse y acompañarla, caminaron sin decir palabras a la habitación de ella y sin poder resistirse se perdieron en un beso que anhelaron por dos años, entregándose sin reservas y sin miedos.

–Nunca te lo dije, pero cuando me dijiste que podías estar embarazada no sentí miedo, supe desde siempre que serías la madre perfecta para mis hijos ¿quieres serlo? –preguntó él con una mirada intrigante.

– Creo que es muy apresurado, pero podemos intentarlo –respondió ella sonriéndole y besándolo de nuevo.

La oscuridad de la alcoba que en otros tiempos habían compartido se lleno de una tenue luz que los amantes incendiaron. El inconfundible olor a café invadía sus sentidos y los hacía volver a vivir los momentos más intensos que ambos recordaban. Él recorría su cuerpo como quien camina en un sendero conocido con ansias de perderse en él. Ansias, roces y guerras de caricias fluían sin contenerse invadiendo y volviendo cálido el ambiente, él exiliado había vuelto y la mujer del ventanal ya no estaba sola, las ausencias se perdieron y el tiempo perdido empezaba a encontrarse. La miel de sus labios recobraba el sabor que había sido arrancado, ambos estaba creando un óleo inconcluso, una pintura perfecta con sus propias imperfecciones.


End file.
